Mondes Alternés
by VioletBottle
Summary: Les missions se répètent et se ressemblent pour les Lyoko-guerriers, de plus en plus lassés de leur quotidien de héros... Jusqu'à leur départ pour une mission étrange, où XANA va prouver l'étendue de sa force et éprouver les liens du groupe. Ils vont devoir se confronter à leur plus grand ennemi pour retrouver leur monde: le doute. Rating T pour des futurs chapitres.
1. Monde 0 Kadic: Same time, same place

_**Bonjour bonjour! **_

_**C'est donc parti pour ma première fanfiction, une série (qui a priori prendra un bon nombre de chapitres, on verra exactement combien)! **_

_**Disclaimer: Jeremie et son équipe, ainsi que XANA, Lyoko et Kadic ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, tout le mérite revient à leurs créateurs ~** _

* * *

La lumière envahit Yumi comme une étreinte bienfaitrice qui lui permît de se laisser aller. Quelques instants plus tôt sur Lyoko, elle n'avait eu que le temps de sentir le laser du Krabe lui percer le dos avant que ses données virtuelles ne l'expulsèrent du champ de bataille. Elle croyait qu'elle finirait par s'habituer à cette sensation de désagrégement mais, comme au premier jour, le malaise la prît et elle dût s'accroupir afin que son esprit puisse se remettre en place. Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré tombèrent nonchalamment devant son visage et constituèrent un maigre, mais bienvenu, rempart à la lumière de la salle des scanners. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla calmement, intimant à son cœur éprouvé de ralentir la cadence.

La routine, en définitive.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Ce n'était pas une vie, ça… Pourtant, les missions n'étaient pas vraiment hors du commun, depuis une semaine ou deux elles se répétaient même quotidiennement : un incident dans le monde réel, alors on fonce se faire virtualiser, on anéantit deux ou trois monstres au passage, un des Lyoko-guerrier se fait avoir pour la forme, mais au final Aelita arrive sans problème majeur à la tour infectée. Dans quelques instants Jeremie lancerait le retour vers le passé, et ça suffirait jusqu'à la prochaine alerte. Ce genre de quotidien épaterait n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, voire même susciterait l'envie. Certes, raconté ainsi cela prenait des airs de série télévisée super-populaire, mais ce serait bien, selon Yumi, que le scénariste se renouvelle un peu… Ou au moins qu'il fournisse l'aspirine.

Non ma fille, ça ne va plus, tu plaisantes comme Odd maintenant…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour rejoindre Jeremie que le scanner voisin du sien s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon brun et exténué. Ulrich apparut pantelant, mais essayant de garder bonne figure . Il se retint de s'effondrer en remarquant Yumi, toujours accroupie devant lui et se contenta de prendre appui sur la paroi de son passe-mondes. Il lança un petit sourire encourageant à son amie.

" Tu vas bien ? "

" Oui, j'ai juste la tête un peu retournée… " se contenta de répondre la jeune japonaise sans plus de conviction.

Cependant l'explication sembla plausible au jeune homme qui s'abstint de commentaires et lui tendit la main.

" Viens, allons voir notre génie avant qu'il nous ramène à ce midi… "

* * *

Jeremie n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lancer le retour vers le passé. S'il suivait la logique de l'attaque du jour, il reviendrait au réfectoire, à l'heure du déjeuner. Le souvenir lui revint à cette éventualité; il frotta le sommet de son nez comme s'il l'avait réellement heurté. C'était tellement ridicule de souhaiter enfreindre son propre devoir pour ce genre de bêtises, mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout son être repoussait avec force l'instant où il devrait appuyer sur la touche fatale.

Il s'était décidé ce matin à parler à Aelita... Il avait tout prévu: Odd avait trouvé un nouveau jeu vidéo _ il ne savait pas comment, et s'en fichait _, Yumi avait un devoir de français à préparer et Ulrich... Eh bien, Ulrich n'avait rien de particulier, mais en voyant l'excitation angoissée dans les yeux de l'idiot qui lui servait d'ami, il se proposa de rester avec Odd afin de s'assurer que ce dernier ne soit pas prit d'une faim subite et mal venue.  
Pour la deuxième partie de son plan, Jeremie n'était exceptionnellement pas resté traîner au dernier cours de la matinée pour réserver la table du fond au self, celle contre la fenêtre, celle qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la cour du collège Kadic... Ce n'était pas ce qu'on faisait de mieux en matière de romantisme, mais dans le peu de temps qui leur était imparti avant la reprise des cours, il ne pouvait faire mieux; et au moins, comme c'était familier à Aelita, il était sûr que cela lui plairait... Il parvint même à se retenir d'allumer son ordinateur portable avant le repas: cette fois-ci, il ne se cacherait pas derrière un écran! De plus, ce jour là il y avait frites au menu, ce qui encore une fois n'était romantique qu'aux yeux d'un collégien trop pressé dans son emploi du temps, mais cependant cela garantissait l'absence de batailles de nourriture impromptues.

Tout lui souriait vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se rater!

Sauf que... Il avait omis un détail, oh trois fois rien. XANA. Sans qu'il ne l'ait senti venir, tous les téléphones se sont mis à sonner autour d'eux dans une simultanéité incroyable. Mais tout ce que reçurent les adolescents fut une série de codes pirates. Aelita n'avait rien voulu savoir d'autre, trop angoissée par l'évidence de l'agression. Une rapide vérification avait prouvé ses craintes: la tour du territoire de la banquise est apparue entourée du trop familier halo rouge. Puis comme d'habitude tout est allé très vite: les Lyoko-guerriers prévenus sont arrivés à l'usine en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et ont été sur le pied de guerre encore plus rapidement. Lui, est resté devant les ordinateurs et a dirigé ses amis jusqu'à la tour. Pas d'accroc, Aelita venait d'atteindre leur objectif. Comme les autres fois, Jeremie n'avait maintenant plus qu'à lancer une dernière manoeuvre, et tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sauf qu'avec tout ça, il ne se sentait plus le courage de parler à Aelita. Il s'était vraiment senti motivé au réveil... Mais après toute cette agitation, il s'était détourné de son but et tout son courage s'était envolé. Il ne se souvenait même plus de l'entrée en matière qu'il avait préparé, histoire de ne pas se retrouver bloqué devant elle! C'était sûr, il allait passer pour un idiot fini. Une fois de plus...

"Hé Jeremie, tu es dans la lune ou quoi?" s'exclama soudain une voix près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il tourna la tête, les yeux équarquillés de surprise, et croisa le regard inquiet de Yumi, contrastant avec celui amusé d'Ulrich. Ce dernier se doutait bien de ce qui tracassait son ami, il avait vu la même crainte le matin même. A la différence près que cette fois, ces yeux reflétaient une confiance quelque peu écornée... Combien de fois cela lui était arrivé, à lui? A croire que XANA le faisait exprès, et n'avait réellement pour toute ambition que de les maintenir au stade de célibataires malchanceux... Il laissa échapper un petit rire frustré à cette pensée, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle lui lança une moue interrogatrice à laquelle il feignit l'ignorance. Ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de ce genre de choses, il aurait tout le loisir de le faire le lendemain, quand Jeremie traversera les couloirs du collège comme un âme en peine cherchant du regard un endroit où s'enterrer, lui et sa fichue idiotie... Ca lui passera ensuite. Ulrich connaissait son ami et son inarrétable motivation quand il s'agit de détruire XANA. Dès la prochaine avancée, cet incident serait oublié. Il se pencha sur le génie et lui murmura avec connivence:

"Allez, tu feras comme si de rien n'était, après tout elle ne savait pas que tu avais quelque chose à lui dire, non?"

"Si..." soupira Jeremie en se frottant l'arête de son nez à nouveau. "Je lui avait dit qu'on serait seuls parce que je devais lui parler..."

"Ah... Eh bien, je me propose de venir vous déranger avec Odd, ça fera une bonne diversion pour changer de sujet!"

Jeremie ne parut pas plus motivé, mais consentit à admettre que c'était la seule solution. Il ne pouvait pas déroger à la règle sous prétexte que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Dès qu'Aelita entra le code Lyoko, Jeremie prit une grande respiration et, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, prononça la conclusion rituelle de la mission:

"Retour vers le passé"

* * *

Comme l'avait imaginé Ulrich, le lendemain fut difficile pour Jeremie, qui s'appliqua à éviter le regard intrigué d'Aelita. Certes, Ulrich et Odd avaient fait une bonne diversion (le blondinet avait même été jusqu'à déclencher une bataille de nourriture, en jurant sur ses grands Dieux que plus jamais il ne viendrait en aide à un ami), mais le résultat était le même: Jeremie se sentait comme un crétin. Si seulement Lyoko et tout ce que ça impliquait n'existait pas...

"Remarque Jeremie, si on avait pas tout ça, tu n'aurais jamais connu Aelita" tenta Ulrich.

"Ouais, mais il n'aurait pas de peine de coeur du coup" lança Odd dans ce qui lui semblait être un second degré palpable. Tout ce qu'il put palper, c'est le bleu que lui fit Ulrich en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule, lui intimant du regard d'être un peu plus intelligent.

"Je voulais dire... T'inquiète, t'y arrivera mon pote!" Reprit le plaisantin en tapotant le dos de Jeremie, qui de toute façon semblait dans un monde lointain.

_"J'aurais dû lui envoyer une lettre... Ou le lui dire tant qu'elle était sur Lyoko hier... La misson était tranquille, ça ne les auraient pas dérangés, William n'était même pas là..."_

Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Inutile de se torturer davantage.

Devant lui, deux jeunes adolescents se câlinaient amoureusement, le renvoyant à sa propre impasse avec Aelita. Décidément, le monde extérieur n'était pas ce qui lui fallait cet après-midi là. Il jeta lourdement son sac sur son épaule et, après avoir marmonné quelques vagues paroles d'excuse, il remonta dans son dortoir, décidé à faire encore ce qu'il faisait de mieux: étudier XANA. Ca aurait le mérite de lui changer les idées.

Il alluma son ordinateur, connecté au réseau de Lyoko, et commença sa recherche, un peu au hasard au début. De toute façon, il avait l'esprit trop préoccupé pour avoir un plan de travail correct. Il voulait juste se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quel programme suffirait. Il navigua sans conviction, puis croisa un signe parmis tous les savants messages que lui renvoyait la machine: une trace d'action de William.

Penser à son ancien camarade lui fit un pincement au coeur: il n'y avait pas seulement la possibilité qu'il n'aurait jamais connu Aelita, comme l'avait dit Ulrich, mais aussi celle qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais été amis, qu'ils auraient basculé vers XANA... Qu'en aurait-il été alors? Que se passerait-il si jamais l'un d'eux venait à tomber de l'autre côté? Et si c'était Aelita... Jeremie en trembla. Il savait que la confiance qu'il accordait à ses camarades en les envoyant combattre était un cadeau empoisonné (car après tout, reviendraient-ils toujours de leurs missions?). Il suffirait d'un argument, d'un seul, et tout pourrait être remis en question. Le génie avait toujours craint cela. Et si... Non, il ne pouvait l'envisager. Se retrouver son ennemi... C'était au dessus de son entendement. N'empêche que la peur subsistait...

Peut-être que s'il essayait d'être un chef plus sûr de lui, plus décidé, les Lyoko-guerriers seraient protégés des doutes et de la tentation de rejoindre XANA s'il voulait un jour les convaincre qu'ils le devaient... C'est parce que William s'était senti à l'écart du groupe qu'il avait agi témérairement, pour finalement tomber dans les griffes de l'ennemi. Il fallait apprendre de cette erreur. Jeremie ne la referait pas deux fois. Il ferait tout pour conserver l'unité.  
Il resta fixer l'écran, occupé à s'auto-motiver, quand soudain le signal habituel retentit: tour activée! Il appela ses amis. Tout reprenait encore, et encore, et prit dans le feu de l'action, le cerveau du groupe commença à repousser ses peurs. Quand on combat une puissance destructrice, avoir des doutes ne sert à rien...

* * *

"Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de XANA", tempêta Yumi dans l'ascenceur la menant, elle et les Lyoko-guerriers, vers le labo. L'attaque précédente ayant eu lieu la veille, tous étaient dans un état de nerfs assez conséquent, mais il fallait reconnaitre que Yumi les surpassaient.

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une grosse alerte", annonça Jeremie. "Le signal n'avait rien de particulier, c'était vraiment comme d'habitude..."

"Encore mieux" marmonna Yumi.

"C'est vrai qu'il nous balade dans des missions sans importance" nota Aelita, songeuse. "On dirait qu'il n'attaque pas avec un but derrière la tête, comme s'il avait mit de côté ses plans diaboliques..."

"Méfiance toutefois" corrigea Jeremie. "Ce sont peut-être des tentatives de nous épuiser. Ou de détourner notre attention d'un véritable assaut à venir."

Cette dernière remarque plongea l'équipe dans un silence pensif. Ils savaient tous que XANA n'entrait jamais en action juste pour passer le temps; si leurs rencontres étaient si conventionnelles depuis quelques temps, il y avait forcément une raison à ça.  
Pour tous, l'idée qu'il veuille les épuiser semblait la plus probable. Après tout, ils sortaient toujours épuisés et nerveux du champ de bataille, à l'instar de Yumi, et il était possible qu'à l'usure, ils puisse finir par tomber d'épuisement... Raison de plus donc pour lui botter les fesses rapidement!

L'ascenseur arriva finalement à destination, ouvrant aux héros la perspective de l'affrontement à venir. Ils approchèrent des ordinateurs, se préparant à tout type de mission. Apparement, une tour s'infectait dans le territoire de la banquise à nouveau. Cela commençait effectivement à devenir étrange: rares étaient les jours où XANA répétaient le même schéma... Il était peut-être un programme, n'empêche qu'il n'était jamais aussi répétitif... Mais malgré cette sensation étrange, Aelita, Yumi et Odd retournèrent vers l'ascenseur, direction les scanners. Ulrich passa son tour, après tout ils allaient avoir cours d'ici peu, et si la situation ne leur permettait pas d'être à l'heure, il faudrait quelqu'un pour couvrir les garçons et Aelita.

Jeremie attendit comme d'habitude le signal de ses amis pour lancer la virtualisation. Il pianota sur son clavier de ses doigts experts, l'attention rivée sur les codes défilant à l'écran. Soudain, il perçut une ligne rouge. Intrigué, il s'arrêta de taper: elle n'avait rien d'un code, c'était une phrase!

**"Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux?"**

Jeremie la lut une dixaine de fois sans s'arrêter. C'était une blague? D'où sortait cette question, de XANA? Depuis quand communiquait-il ainsi avec Jeremie? Le questionnement d'Aelita dans l'ascenseur le frappa: le virus se comportait bizarrement, ces derniers temps... Et si c'était un piège? Les intuitions de la jeune fille s'étaient rarement révélées fausses... Mais cette phrase avait tout d'une mise en garde: c'est comme si le programme lui laissait une chance de faire machine arrière... Ce n'était pas commun, venant de XANA, et dans le contexte le génie ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui envoyer ce message...

"Eh bien Jeremie, qu'est ce que tu fabriques?" lança Ulrich, assis en tailleur derrière lui.

D'où il était, il semblait ne pas pouvoir voir l'écran, et donc la phrase, ce qui soulagea le jeune blond. Il se rappela ses nouvelles résolutions, il devait paraitre fort aux yeux de ses amis pour que jamais il n'y ait de problèmes. Et puis, il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une provocation de XANA: si le génie faisait part de ses inquiétudes aux guerriers, ils n'allaient pas être confiants au combat et seraient plus enclins à commettre des erreurs... La fatigue jouait sûrement sur ses capacités de jugement: ce n'était qu'une tentative de la part de leur ennemi de les affaiblir, le mieux était de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu. Jeremie reporta son attention sur l'écran et parvint sans encombre à la page de virtualisation.

"Scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita"

Encore quelques codes, et ce serait bon.

N'empêche qu'il n'arriva pas à se retirer cette question de la tête. Pourquoi?

"Transfert Odd"

Et si la virtualisation ratait?

"Transfert Yumi"

Et si le danger était plus grand que d'habitude?

"Transfert Aelita"

Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'un de ses amis passait ce rituel?

"Virtualisation"

Les avatars d'Odd, Yumi et Aelita parvinrent dans le monde de Lyoko sans encombre. Jeremie se laissa aller contre son siège, sous le regard interrogateur d'Ulrich, qui décidément n'arrivait pas à suivre son camarade, aujourd'hui. Le brun s'avança vers les ordinateurs afin de veiller sur l'évolution des Lyoko-guerriers, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

"Jeremie... C'est quoi, ça?"

Le génie rouvrit les yeux, sentant son coeur s'accélérer brutalement. Ce qui s'affichait à l'écran n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Et ça n'augurait de rien de bon.

Par dessus le plan du territoire où évoluaient les avatars s'étaient affiché, en grand, une nouvelle phrase écarlate:

**"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça"**

* * *

_**(Référence finale involontaire et vue plus tard, huhu ~)**_

_**Voilà donc pour cette intro! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, en espérant que ce début vous a plu!**_

_**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous o/**_


	2. Monde 0 Kadic: What if we break down

_**Bonjour à vous!**_

_**Deuxième partie du prologue de Mondes Alternés ~ **_

_**J'ai mis du temps avant d'en être convaincue, mais la version ici présente me plait pas mal.** _

___**Disclaimer: Jeremie et son équipe, ainsi que XANA, Lyoko et Kadic ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, tout le mérite revient à leurs créateurs ~** _

* * *

_Le génie rouvrit les yeux, sentant son coeur s'accélérer brutalement. Ce qui s'affichait à l'écran n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Et ça n'augurait de rien de bon._

_Par dessus le plan du territoire où évoluaient les avatars s'étaient affiché, en grand, une nouvelle phrase écarlate:_

_**"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça"  
**_

* * *

Jeremie relut la phrase plusieurs fois, espérant que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ç'en avait l'air. _Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_. Ce n'était plus un simple avertissement; XANA _ ou peu importe qui était-ce _ lui signifiait clairement que s'il avait commis une erreur, il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Que s'il s'agissait d'un piège, il y était plongé tête la première et les yeux fermés. _Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_. Pourtant, il avait suivi la même procédure que d'habitude: l'attaque n'était pas d'envergure, et les avatars des Lyoko-Guerriers n'avaient rien d'alarmant... Alors quoi? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? A quel moment s'était situé le bug?

Mais Jeremie avait beau chercher, rien ne lui revenait en tête, à part les doutes d'Aelita et le premier avertissement avant la virtualisation. Dans le premier cas, il ne s'agissait que d'une impression ne prouvant rien, dans le deuxième ce n'était qu'une phrase n'ayant eu aucune incidence immédiate sur le rituel. Et surtout, surtout, ça n'indiquait en rien la nature du danger. Si XANA se cachait bien derrière tout ça (de toute façon, Jeremie ne voyait pas un autre ennemi que lui), alors il avait prit soin de laisser le chef dans le brouillard, sans indice ni possiblité d'en trouver.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Et tant que ce serait ainsi, il ne pourrait rien faire.

"Jeremie, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" Insista Ulrich à côté de lui, la voix légèrement perchée.

"Du... Du calme, XANA doit vouloir nous troubler, rien de plus" Tenta de se convaincre le garçon blond, comptant sur cette théorie pour garder le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" S'enquit la voix inquiète d'Aelita depuis Lyoko. "Vous avez un problème?"

"Hum... Non non, ne faites pas attention, concentrez-vous sur la tour" Esquiva le chef alors que les lettres écarlates disparaissaient de l'écran avec une lenteur inquiétante. "A priori vous n'en n'êtes pas loin, et pour le moment vous avez la route dégagée. Soyez prudents."

"Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour nous!" S'exclama Odd de son entrain habituel.

Ulrich foudroya son ami du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait perdre le contrôle ainsi. Oh, bien sûr, Jeremie avait déjà été pris de panique; mais même alors il tentait de comprendre la situation, ne cessait jamais de combattre l'imprévu et ne tenait pas ses amis à l'écart. C'était pour cela que les Lyoko-guerriers lui renouvelaient leur confiance, mission après mission. De plus, c'était toujours après chaque menace plus étrange que d'habitude qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant vers la victoire totale. C'était pourquoi Jeremie ne laissait jamais rien passer.

Mais en ce moment, non. Il ignorait purement et simplement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal. Ne serait-ce que par sécurité pour ceux partis au champ de bataille, il aurait dû les prévenir...

Ulrich fut tenté d'arracher le micro du génie et d'avertir ses camarades. Pourtant, une voix au fond de lui lui rappela que celui qui comprenait quelque chose aux codes binaires et au langage informatique, c'était son ami. Depuis son trône, il régnait sur les ordinateurs leur faisant face. Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien, peut-être qu'il se méfiait trop...

Quelque part, il n'en était pas totalement convaincu, mais préféra s'en tenir à cette pensée quand une attaque surprise toucha Yumi. Il vit sur l'écran dix points de vie lui être retirés: sans même s'en rendre compte, il se crispa contre le dossier du siège de Jeremie et serra les dents.

"Bon sang, par derrière, les lâches..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient préoccupés par des sentiments de noblesse" Sourit Jeremie en scrutant le territoire. "Il y a tout un groupe qui arrive vers vous, faites attention. Et toi Ulrich, inutile d'être aussi sur les dents, Yumi sait se défendre."

"Oui, oui, bien sûr" Marmonna le jeune homme, qui se trouvait d'un coup ridicule.

Evidemment que la jeune japonaise pouvait se battre. Elle avait déjà démontré n'avoir besoin de personne pour affronter les sbires de XANA.

N'empêche.

Le petit groupe de Krabes fit face aux Lyoko-Guerriers. Aelita se tint en retrait tandis qu'Odd et Yumi se mirent en garde, prêt à tirer au premier mouvement d'approche.

Un premier laser rata sa cible et lança les hostilités. Avec agilité, le félin violet s'interposa entre un second tir et Aelita, et répliqua. La flèche laser atteignit l'ennemi de plein fouet. A ses côtés, Yumi envoya voler un de ses éventails qui parvint à toucher deux Krabes.

"Bravo!" Applaudit Ulrich, courbé devant la scène comme s'il y était.

"Bientôt, tu pourras plus me suivre" Taquina Odd en tirant une nouvelle flèche laser victorieuse. "On en est à deux à deux!"

"Non, trois à deux!" Corrigea Yumi en récupérant son deuxième éventail.

"Ca suffit, n'oubliez pas que vous avez une mission" Plaisanta Jeremie. "La tour est derrière vous, Aelita tu peux foncer en faisant attention."

Mais alors qu'elle tourna le dos à ses amis, l'image se mit à sauter telle une vieille VHS. Un bruit strident résonna depuis les enceintes des machines. On aurait cru le dernier râle d'une banshee. Les garçons se replièrent de surprise en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

"Jeremie, bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est encore?!" Cria Ulrich en tentant de couvrir le vacarme.

Le génie ne répondit pas. Il essaya de garder les yeux concentrés sur l'écran dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre de vue la situation. Mais ce qu'il avait devant lui était incohérent. Les onglets de codes distordus s'entremêlaient. Les plans du territoire s'écartelaient. Impossible d'y discerner quoi que ce soit. Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit: XANA. C'était une attaque de XANA. Et cette fois, il s'en prenait directement à Jeremie. Sur son terrain, sur ses machines.

Soudain, une peur plus puissante le frappa.

"Le Supercalculateur!"

Ulrich n'en attendit pas plus avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenceur. Jeremie n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Son ami descendit dans les tréfonds de l'Usine. Le génie bondit de son siège, autant pour s'éloigner de la source du cri que dans l'espoir de rejoindre Ulrich dans le Supercalculateur. Si le problème venait de là, le jeune homme seul ne pourrait rien!

Mais au moment où l'ascenceur cessa sa chute, le son cessa aussi. Un silence pesant, électrique, envahit alors la salle des machines. Seul sonnait aux oreilles de Jeremie la pulsation de son coeur, alors que le calme le paralysait. Il lui semblait qu'une présence frôlait son dos. Sa nuque. Le sommet de son crâne. Ses côtes. Il lui parut même qu'un murmure se glissait près de sa joue. Il respira plus fort encore. Il n'osa pas bouger. Et si ses ordinateurs lui renvoyaient un nouveau communiqué rouge... Ou pire...

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes _ ou minute, le garçon n'en savait rien _ avant qu'il n'osât reporter son attention sur les écrans. Il sursauta d'anticipation; mais tout ce qui lui fit face était l'image du territoire des Glaces. Vide. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Ni ennemis, ni alliés. Pas même la tour. Jeremie s'approcha avec méfiance, redoutant un piège. Il s'attendit à ce que le cri reprenne; après tout, dans les films d'horreur c'était toujours quand tout était calme que le monstre surgissait et saisissait le héros, n'est ce pas? Mais rien ne survint. Il put s'assoir sans que rien ne l'assaille. Il resta installé, face à l'ordinateur, sans s'aviser d'esquisser le moindre geste. Le silence lui semblait toujours aussi menaçant; il préféra attendre que quelque chose ne vienne. A nouveau, il ne sut s'il patientât quelques secondes ou quelques minutes avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne résonnât depuis son casque de chef. Son coeur rata quelques mouvements alors que le garçon se tourna brutalement vers l'objet, surpris et effrayé. Il tendit une main tremblante et prit le casque, pourtant familier mais qui lui parut être aussi dangereux qu'une grenade dégoupillée. Avec une lenteur méfiante, il le posa sur son crâne et l'ajusta.

"Allô?" Interpella Jeremie d'une voix faible.

"Toujours confiant?"

La voix n'avait rien d'humaine. On aurait davantage parié sur une machine à l'élocution exceptionnellement réaliste. On n'aurait su dire si c'était une voix féminine ou masculine, d'enfant ou d'adulte tant elle était informatisée. Elle avait des accents de réjouissance contenue, d'ironie fière. Qui que ce fût à l'autre bout du fil, il ou elle voulait montrer au jeune homme sa supériorité dans la situation. Il s'agissait sans le moindre doute du responsable de ce chaos.

Jeremie se sentit pousser un soudain aplomb. Entendre la voix de l'ennemi, c'était comme s'en rapprocher un peu, le rendre plus réel et donc plus vulnérable. Si c'était XANA, il s'abassait à le contacter, ce qui prouvait la singularité de l'attaque. C'était sa chance! En tant que chef, il se devait de montrer sa propre force, de garder la tête haute. Peut-être pourrait-il même soutirer des informations sur ce qui se tramait...

"Qui êtes vous?"

"En voilà une drôle de réponse" Se moqua la voix sans la moindre trace de rire dans ses inflexions. "Tu ne devines pas?"

"XANA?"

"Je suis déçu. On se connait, pourtant."

Réponse qui ne voulait rien dire. Elle ne prouvait ni que c'était XANA, ni que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Jeremie respira d'un coup, déterminé à garder son calme face à l'adversaire. _"Si c'est une machine, ses réponses sont automatiques. Elles n'ont aucun sens de provocation. Je ne dois pas entrer dans le jeu."_

"C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça?"

"Oui et non. Je sais ce qui se passe. Je ne peux pas m'y opposer."

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Tu l'ignores vraiment?"

Jeremie ne sut comment le prendre. Evidemment qu'il l'ignorait. Il n'était pas du camp de ceux qui provoquait les catastrophes. Il n'avait jamais été responsable d'aussi gros problèmes.

"Oui, je suis avec les gentils, moi."

"En es-tu bien sûr?"

La question cogna Jeremie en pleine poitrine. C'était une blague? L'attaquer sur ce terrain alors qu'il y a une heure dans son dortoir, il s'était interrogé sur les hypothétiques tendances maléfiques des Lyoko-Guerriers? Comment l'ennemi pouvait savoir? En tout cas, il était bien informé et savait où frapper.

Mais ça, le génie ne voulut pas le laisser transparaître. Pas question de faiblir. Il devait se montrer sûr et déterminé.

"Je connais mes amis, j'en suis sûr."

"Tu les connais si bien que tu ne sais pas où ils se trouvent."

Jeremie regarda avec horreur l'écran. Pourquoi la vérité ne l'avait pas heurté plus tôt?

Personne.

Où sont-ils tous? Le bug avait atteint Lyoko, alors? Le sourire d'Aelita lui vint à l'esprit. Puis le port fier de Yumi. Puis le sourire espiège d'Odd. Aucun n'était devant lui. C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu comme ça! Les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi catastrophiques! Ils n'étaient pourtant pas très proches de la Mer Numérique, ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne devaient pas être tombés dedans! Ils n'étaient pas non plus revenus sur Terre, les donnés des scanners n'affichaient aucun retour...

Le génie se sentit proprement paniquer. Où étaient-ils, où étaient-ils? Il était leur chef, il n'avait pas pu les perdre de vue comme ça. Il se devait de savoir où ils étaient! Il voulut parcourir le plan du Territoire, mais la souris n'apparut pas à l'écran, de même qu'aucune touche ne répondit. Il n'avait aucun moyen de les retrouver, bon sang!

Mais par contre, il savait où était Ulrich.

"Non, tu ne sais pas Jeremie. Tu l'as vu partir vers le Supercalculateur, mais as-tu la preuve qu'il y est actuellement?"

"Comment..." Balbutia le génie, pris de court. La voix pouvait lire dans ses pensées?

"Tu cherches à avoir le dessus sur moi, tu vas donc te raccrocher à tes certitudes. Tu ne pouvais qu'essayer de m'atteindre sur Ulrich. Mais je vais t'épargner l'humiliation du tort. Tu n'as aucune certitude quant à sa localisation."

Et c'était vrai. Jeremie se saisit aussitôt de son cellullaire et chercha d'une main fébrile le numéro de son ami. Il avait des doutes quant à la puissance du réseau en souterrain, mais il devait essayer.

"Je te préviens Jeremie, un mot sur moi et je coupe tes ordinateurs. Je ne peux empêcher les évènements, mais je peux agir tout de même."

"Les messages, c'était toi?"

"Oui. J'espérais que tu m'écouterais."

Si la voix n'était pas aussi mécanique, Jeremie aurait juré percevoir une pointe de reproche attristé dans les paroles de la voix.

"Allô Jeremie?"

L'appel d'Ulrich le fit sursauter, tout concentré qu'il était sur son interlocuteur mystérieux. Il respira calmement et tenta de garder sa voix la plus neutre possible.

"Oui Ulrich, je voulais savoir... Où es-tu?"

"Près du Supercalculateur. Désolé d'être parti comme ça. Je t'attendais, en fait."

"Pas grave. Les choses se sont calmées ici. Plus de bruit, plus d'écran qui panique."

"Ha. Je vais remonter, alors. A tout de..."

"Attend!" S'exclama la voix si brutalement que Jeremie poussa un petit cri.

"Hé, quelque chose ne va pas?" S'enquit alors Ulrich.

"Heu... Attend une minute, je vois quelque chose à l'écran, ne bouge pas!" Improvisa le génie dans l'espoir de ne pas paraître trop suspect.

"N'oublie pas, pas un mot sur moi" Rappela la voix. "Dis à ton guerrier de partir pour Lyoko. Tout de suite."

"Vous me prenez pour un idiot? Mes autres guerriers ont disparu et je devrais y envoyer le dernier que j'ai? Vous croyez que je ne sens pas le coup fourré?" S'énerva le chef à voix basse afin qu'Ulrich n'entende rien.

"Je t'ai dit que je sais ce qui se passe, ça ne te parait pas logique que je sais aussi comment arrêter tout ça?"

"Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, quel rôle vous jouez."

"Ce qui se passe ne me va pas du tout."

"Qui êtes vous?"

"Une conséquence des dégâts que vous avez occasioné. Vous pensiez vraiment que jouer avec l'informatique pour vous virtualiser ou recréer quelqu'un, puis tout effacer en manipulant le Système Espace-Temps n'aurait jamais aucune incidence?"

"Ca n'en a jamais eu..."

"Parce qu'il faut toujours un temps pour tout. Et celui du retour de flammes est arrivé. Je ne suis pas de votre côté, mais nous avons la même préoccupation. C'est Lyoko qui s'effondre actuellement. Et bientôt, ce sera ton monde, si vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous êtes."

"Comment ça?"

"Je n'ai pas à répondre à tout. Dis à ton ami d'aller se faire virtualiser. Tu crois qu'on a toute la vie devant nous? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Essaie donc de triturer tes programmes, si tu crois avoir un quelconque pouvoir. Je te fais gagner du temps et te dis que tu n'en a pas un seul en ce moment."

"De plus, comme le bug a atteint mon ordinateur, il faudrait que je le neutralise avant d'agir..."

"Voila. Ici, tu ne peux rien faire. Moi, je peux encore agir sur ton ordinateur. Je le virtualiserai. Je te promets de ne rien faire de plus."

"Comment peux-tu agir sur mon ordinateur?"

"A vrai dire, moi-même je l'ignore... Je comptais sur toi pour le découvrir."

"Tu m'as demandé si j'étais toujours aussi confiant, tout à l'heure..."

"Je vous observe depuis le début de votre mission. J'ai remarqué que tu hésitais. J'ai juste voulu capter ton attention."

Il n'avait pas confiance en cette voix. Du tout. Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait, ni quelles étaient ses intentions. Mais plus la conversation avançait, moins elle lui semblait menaçante. Et elle avait vraiment l'air d'en savoir plus que lui... Une part de lui était convaincue à l'idée de l'écouter. Mais l'expérience savait que XANA pouvait revêtir bien des habits, le risque d'un piège pesait encore...  
Mais avait-il seulement le choix? De là où il était, il devait le reconnaître, il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette voix par contre avait un peu de pouvoir sur les choses.

"Jeremie? Jeremie, qu'est ce qui se passe? T'es encore là?" S'impatienta Ulrich sur l'autre ligne.

"Ulrich..." Commença le génie, s'admonestant de ne pas hésiter davantage et faisant taire sa méfiance. "Ulrich, les autres sont en mauvaise posture. Va les rejoindre sur Lyoko maintenant".

"... Il se passe quelque chose de grave?" Insista le jeune homme, suspicieux.

"Non, mais ça pourrait le devenir" Mentit Jeremie. "Vas-y vite."

Il attendit que son ami raccrochât pour se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Remettre la vie d'un ami entre les mains d'une puissance dont il ignorait quasiment tout!  
Mais avait-il seulement le choix? Il préféra se convaincre que non. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. En tant que chef dans une situation périlleuse, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ses résolutions de la journée lui revinrent aussitôt, lui réchauffant un peu le coeur. S'il avait préféré ignorer l'aide de la voix, qu'aurait-il fait d'autre? Et puis, s'il avait eu connaissance de la situation, Ulrich le courageux aurait fonçé tête baissée. Quoi qu'il aurait pu arriver, refuser cette proposition n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps. Ils auraient fini par y avoir recours.

Son téléphone vibra, lui signalant le message habituel qu'Ulrich envoyait quand il était prêt. Jeremie prit deux grandes inspirations et interpela la voix.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège..."

"Je peux t'assurer que non. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi t'avoir prévenu? Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir déjà anéantis? Si j'avais un réel contrôle sur la situation, j'aurais pu faire prolonger l'attaque de tout à l'heure jusqu'à ce que le son vous explose la tête."

Jeremie s'interdit farouchement d'imaginer une telle fin.

"Enonce les étapes, Jeremie. Je me charge du reste."

"Scanner Ulrich..."

Jeremie eut soudain l'impression de trahir son ami. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait réellement...

"Transfert Ulrich..."

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à prononcer ces paroles...

"Virtualisation."

Il se crispa sur son siège, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Il resta ainsi, incapable de se redresser, même pour voir si la virtualisation avait eu une incidence sur les données à l'écran. Seules les pires options lui traversèrent l'esprit, et il ne put se résoudre à voir l'une d'elles vérifiées.

"Jeremie, tout va bien" Conclut finalement la voix.

"Où est-il? Sur Lyoko?"

"Non, mais il a rejoint les autres guerriers."

"Où?"

"Ecoute moi Jeremie, c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai avant que votre vraie mission ne commence. Va à la salle des scanners, et virtualise-toi à ton tour."

* * *

_**(Jeremie virtualisé, huhuhu ~)**_

_**L'intro n'étant pas finie (enfin presque), j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite des réjouissances, mais par dessus tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'oubliez pas que la nourriture spirituelle d'une fanfic, c'est ses reviews o/**_

_**Au cas où on ne se reverrait pas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une excellente nuit! ~**_


	3. Monde 0 Kadic : Behind the door

**_Hopla, troisième et dernière partie de l'intro, et donc du Monde : Kadic! _**

**_Il m'aura fallu du temps avant d'être sûre de moi pour cette suite, ce chapitre m'a longtemps paru peu clair, j'ai donc essayé de le refaire au maximum, mais même si certains points sont encore obscurs, ça viendra avec le temps, don't worry. Bonne lecture en tout cas!_**

_____**Disclaimer: Jeremie et son équipe, ainsi que XANA, Lyoko et Kadic ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, tout le mérite revient à leurs créateurs ~** _

* * *

_Il se crispa sur son siège, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Il resta ainsi, incapable de se redresser, même pour voir si la virtualisation avait eu une incidence sur les données à l'écran. Seules les pires options lui traversèrent l'esprit, et il ne put se résoudre à voir l'une d'elles vérifiées._

_"Jeremie, tout va bien" Conclut finalement la voix._

_"Où est-il? Sur Lyoko?"_

_"Non, mais il a rejoint les autres guerriers."_

_"Où?"_

_"Ecoute moi Jeremie, c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai avant que votre vraie mission ne commence. Va à la salle des scanners, et virtualise-toi à ton tour."_

* * *

Jeremy resta coi, tentant de réaliser ce que son interlocuteur demandait. Lui, virtualisé? Jamais l'idée ne lui avait semblé bonne. Il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour garder un oeil sur les ordinateurs, et ses talents voulaient que ce soit lui. Là... Accepter d'abandonner son poste, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait? D'autant que cela équivaudrait à laisser à cette voix le champ libre pour prendre le contrôle des machines. Qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un piège? Bien que toutes les fibres de son corps lui murmuraient qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, sa logique le refroidît. Il était le chef des Lyoko-Guerriers, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller au casse-pipe sur une simple impression! D'accord, il l'avait déjà fait, de temps en temps, mais au moins avait-il encore devant ses yeux ses camarades. Là... La situation lui échappait complètement. Le seul contrôle qu'il avait conservé, c'était sur sa propre personne et ses ordinateurs.

Mais justement... Il lui fallait admettre qu'il ne suivait plus rien. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses amis, n'avait aucune preuve de leur mort ou de leur survie. Il ne savait même pas si cela avait un rapport avec XANA, finalement. L'ampleur de l'attaque qu'ils devaient initialement contrecarrer n'était pas comparable avec cette... Catastrophe. Il n'y avait que cette voix qui semblait en savoir quelque chose. Et pour Ulrich, il lui avait fait confiance. Etait-ce parce qu'il allait se mettre lui-même en danger qu'il doutait à nouveau? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas anticiper ce qui l'attendait? Etre certain qu'il garderait les rennes? Qu'il pourrait toujours guider ses amis? Tout devenait confus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour ça, et comme son instinct n'était pas raccord avec sa tête, comment être capable de prendre la bonne décision?

"Hé bien Jeremy, crois-tu que nous ayons l'éternité à t'attendre?"

La voix sonnait curieusement. Pas en colère, pas impatiente... Mais inquiète. Inquiète. Que redoutait-elle, qu'en réflechissant trop, Jeremy ne se retourne contre elle? Que son plan ne marche pas totalement?

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir encore, je ne peux pas me lancer dans le vide comme ça!"

"Pourtant, en ce qui concerne ton ami, tu n'as pas hésité aussi férocement."

C'était vrai. Il n'était pas aussi soucieux quelques instants auparavant. _C'est parce qu'Ulrich y serait allé sans trembler, c'est parce que je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il aurait accepté de plonger..._

"Et puis, explique moi ce que tu comptes faire, seul, sans Lyoko-Guerrier ni idée de ce qui se passe."

"Je..."

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Oui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Prévenir quelqu'un? Non... Ce serait condamner Aelita. Et de toute façon, il ne se voyait pas annoncer aux parents de ses camarades qu'ils étaient peut-être perdus. Mais plonger pour cet argument, ce serait comme fuir la confrontation, et en tant que chef ce n'était pas ça qui devait l'effrayer. C'était la survie de ses amis.

"Je les retrouverais?"

"Oui, comme Ulrich a retrouvé les autres."

"Qu'est ce qui m'attend après?"

"Dois-je en conclure que tu me crois, et que tu acceptes?"

Jeremy n'était pas sûr. Il aurait voulu d'autres informations avant de faire le grand saut. Peut-être la voix voulait-elle être sûre que Jeremy allait marcher pour lui en dire plus? De toute façon, tâcha-t-il de se convaincre, il avait mené ses amis trop loin pour qu'il puisse rester là sans rien faire. Les choses n'allaient pas se résoudre d'elle même, ce serait trop beau. Accepter était la dernière manoeuvre qui lui semblait raisonnable.

"Très bien. Mais si c'est un piège..."

"Tu n'y pourrais pas grand chose, inutile de me menacer."

"Hum. Donc, qu'est ce que je -on- verra là bas?"

"Es-tu familier avec l'idée de mondes alternés, ou multivers?"

Jeremy fouilla dans ses connaissances. Il en avait déjà entendu parler: il était question de sortes de versions différentes du monde, superposées les unes dans les autres... Comme si tout ce qui n'était pas arrivé dans se vie arrivait à un autre Jeremy ailleurs. De fait, il devait y en avoir des millions et des millions... Mais cela n'était qu'au stade de théorie. Un bon départ pour un roman de science-fiction, mais rien de plus...

"Je crois oui. Quel rapport avec tout ça?"

"XANA sait aussi ce que c'est. Il était à prévoir qu'à défaut de pouvoir vous atteindre dans votre monde, il essaierait de vous attaquer dans d'autres, reliés à vous."

"Et donc, il veut nous avoir en détruisant ces autres mondes... Mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça nous concerne, ce n'est pas plutôt aux autres "nous" de se charger de lui?"

"Non. Justement, ils ne sont pas vraiment "vous", mais plutôt ce qui aurait pu vous arriver. De fait, vos équivalents ne sont pas forcément Lyoko-Guerriers. Il a pu infecter leur réalité sans les craindre, et s'y donner naissance. Après tout, même s'il meurt ici, il serait toujours vivant ailleurs et capable d'agir. Imagine qu'il déséquilibre totalement l'ordre des choses en détruisant un "possible"?"

Cela allait un peu trop vite pour Jeremy qui, pour une fois, n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Les détruire à partir d'autres mondes? Il ne voyait trop comment cela pouvait être envisageable... Et comment XANA avait-il eu accès à ces autres "possibles"? Au final, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus perdu qu'avant les explications de la voix. Et en plus, il devenait migraineux.

"Je n'ai pas tout suivi..."

"Je sais. Tout deviendra plus clair une fois que vous y serez."

"Attendez, c'est dans les autres "possibles" que nous allons? Mais ça ne risque pas de tout chambouler qu'on y atterrisse comme ça?"

"Tout est déjà chamboulé, Jeremy. L'urgence n'est pas là. Il faudra que vous y détruisiez XANA. Mais pas de la manière habituelle, car XANA ne sera, lui non plus, pas sous sa forme classique. Vous devrez vous considérer davantage comme sur Lyoko, et trouver un moyen de l'affronter directement. Mais ça aussi, vous le comprendrez une fois sur place."

Ah non, cette voix n'allait pas se comporter comme les mentors des jeux vidéos d'Odd, les lâcher sans explications précises alors qu'il était évident qu'elle en savait plus que ça! Et qui était-elle, à la fin, pour être au courant d'autant de choses? Pourquoi ne réglait-elle pas le problème d'elle même?

"Je sais ce que tu penses, et je n'ai pas de pouvoir autre que celui de vous mettre sur la voie. Vous avez besoin de comprendre les choses par vos propres moyens. Pas seulement pour la mission, mais aussi pour vous même. Vos liens sont plus impliqués dans cette histoire que tu ne crois. Ils seront mis à l'épreuve. Echouer aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur le long terme. Vous devrez provoquer votre propre changement pour gagner."

"Mais quel changement, vous n'allez pas dire que tout ceci est de notre faute!" Se révolta Jeremy.

"Quelque part, si" Répondit tristement la voix. "Tu en sais assez, pour ton bien et celui de tes amis. Il faut que vous découvriez ce qui vous attend de vous-même. Vous l'avez déjà beaucoup fait depuis que vous vous êtes engagés dans cette lutte, mais je te promets qu'après cette mission, tout sera plus facile. Crois-moi, vos efforts ne seront pas vains."

Jeremy en avait assez entendu. Oui, ils en avaient déjà fait beaucoup! Ils étaient tous plus soudés que n'importe quel groupe d'adolescents de leur âge, et il allait devoir parier tout ça! Toutes ces années sur la corde raide! Uniquement parce que cette voix ne voulait, pour une raison obscure, être plus coopérative!

Mais il n'en tirerait rien d'autre. Il sentait que la conversation touchait à sa fin. Il ne savait pas tout, mais devrait se contenter de ça... Et qu'est ce qu'il allait dire à ses amis? S'ils l'accusaient de les avoir condamnés?

Mais... C'était comme une mission, non? Plus importante que les autres, plus dangereuse, mais... Une mission tout de même. Oui... Il allait leur présenter les choses ainsi. Une mission, juste différente. Oui, ça devrait passer... Il espérait...

"Très bien. Je vous fais confiance. J'imagine que je dois aller dans la salle des scans..."

"Oui. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour lancer la virtualisation."

"Vous nous guiderez une fois ensemble?"

"Non. Je ne pourrais pas vous suivre. Et je ne toucherai pas aux machines non plus, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour en tirer quoi que ce soit de bon ou de mauvais."

"Je l'espère. A tout de suite."

Jeremy lança un dernier regard sur ses écrans. Il allait, pour la première fois, les laisser en arrière pour entrer dans les scanners. Son doigt trembla en appuyant sur la touche de l'ascenceur le mènant vers son destin. Son coeur se serra. Dans son ventre s'entremêlaient plusieurs sentiments. Appréhension. Excitation. Rejet. Attirance. Angoisse. Adrénaline. Etait-ce ainsi que les Lyoko-Guerriers vivaient leur avant-départ en mission...? Il était bien content de n'avoir jamais eu à le faire avant. Ses nerfs n'auraient jamais tenu le coup... Il se sentit tout à coup fier de ses amis. Puis la porte s'ouvrit lourdement.

Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve. En voyant les scanners, il se sentit tout à coup léger, de plus en plus loin de la réalité. Sa tête tournait, lui donnait l'impression que son corps était lourd et lent tout à coup. Il tremblait, craignait de s'évanouir, fut pris d'une envie de vomir, de s'allonger un instant. Mais étrangement, tout idée de fuite était loin. Il avançait sans s'arrêter vers un scanner, y monta, attendit.

"Scanner Jeremy."

La voix était vague, voilée, trop éloignée pour sonner clair à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sarcophage de fer se refermer sur lui. Pour ne pas voir qu'il était trop tard, pour de bon. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais avait la sensation d'être à l'étroit, comme enterré vivant. Il avait de la place dans ce tube, pourtant il aurait juré sentir les parois lui lécher les bras et les jambes.

"Transfert Jeremy"

La lumière devint intense, insoutenable, même au travers de ses pupilles closes. De l'air s'engouffrait depuis ses pieds jusque sous son pull. Ses cheveux voletaient légèrement contre ses tempes, lui fouettait le front. Un son de vibration pénétrait ses oreilles, agressaient ses tympans. Il voulut lever les mains pour chercher un support où s'appuyer, mais ses membres étaient collés à son corps par une force invisible. Il avait l'impression de paniquer. Sa tête suppliait que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Pourtant, ses muscles étaient détendus, tranquillement au repos sous la peau. Comme avant de s'endormir. Petit à petit, il les sentait de moins en moins. Ses os fondaient. Sa peau se liquéfiait. Il s'allégeait. Et son cerveau répondait de moins en moins. Il plongea dans le sommeil, percevant à peine la voix annonçant fatalement:

"Virtualisation."

* * *

"Tu crois qu'il a été attaqué?"

"Ah oui, et par quoi? Tu vois une trace de coup sur lui?"

"Je me demandais juste, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça!"

"Oh mais calmez-vous, si vous imaginez que ça va nous servir de nous..."

"Eh! Il émerge enfin! Bon retour chez les vivants Einstein!"

"Oui, enfin les vivants..."

L'ouïe fut le premier sens qui revint à Jeremy, pour son plus grand malheur. Les voix le surplombaient, beaucoup trop fortes pour lui permettre un réveil agréable. Le premier réflexe qui lui vint fut de tâtonner autour de lui à la recherche d'un oreiller sous lequel s'enterrer, comme tous les matins où Odd décidait qu'il allait concurrencer la sonnerie de sa radio. Mais tout ce que sa main rencontra fut une surface dure et glacée. Rien à voir avec son lit! Où était-il?

La mémoire refit surface subitement. La mission, les Lyoko-Guerriers disparus, la voix, le scanner! Il fallut un temps à Jeremy pour assimiler toutes ses images l'assaillant sans la moindre pitié pour son cerveau débordé. Il fronça les sourcils dans un effort de remettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre, et y parvint presque alors qu'une main douce et inquiète lui secoua l'épaule.

"Hé, Jeremy, comment tu te sens?"

Il entrouvrit les yeux, appréhendant ce qu'il allait trouver. Tout d'abord, il ne perçut qu'une masse rose, puis parvint à mettre un visage au milieu. Les pupilles anxieuses d'Aelita le scrutait, en attente d'une réponse. Il s'y fixa un instant, un peu hébété. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans ses rêves... Aelita eut une expression surprise, réfrénant la plénitude du génie. Quoi, il avait quelque chose sur le nez?

"Ben, il est tout cassé ou quoi?" Intervint une voix aigue sur un vague ton de plaisanterie.

Il effaça imméditement son air ahuri en rencontrant le sourire espiègle d'Odd, à droite d'Aelita. Malgré tout, il avait du mal à cacher les rides anxieuses qui se dessinaient entre ses sourcils. Il jetait aussi de vifs regards autour de lui, tel un chat à l'affût du danger. Ses muscles visiblement tendus semblaient prêts à bondir à tout instant. Jeremy se demanda brièvement si les caractéristiques d'Odd virtualisé ne s'étaient pas confondues avec son état normal.

Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa droite. Il aperçut les yeux noirs de Yumi, accroupie à côté de lui, le dardant de regards inquisiteurs. Bien que d'apparence moins méfiante qu'Odd, elle respirait l'hostilité, comme lorsque sur Lyoko elle ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Visiblement, elle attendait du génie qu'il lui fournît une explication. Il ne sentait pas de le faire aussitôt; en règle générale, devoir annoncer que la situation est mauvaise était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire quand Yumi était en face de lui. Elle devenait toujours très impulsive et s'emportait. Les effets de la peur, sûrement. C'était compréhensible. N'empêche que, quand il pouvait l'éviter, il s'en portait mieux.

"Eh bien Jeremy, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

La voix masculine venait de derrière lui. Il étendit légèrement son cou pour constater avec soulagement qu'Ulrich était bien là, debout et les bras croisés. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, ce que le chef accueillit avec gratitude. Son dos s'allongea douloureusement alors qu'il s'installa en tailleur. Il lança un regard d'ensemble sur ce qui l'entourait. Les murs étaient en ferraille blanc, attaqués ici et là par la rouille. La salle n'avait pas l'air très grande et ressemblait d'ailleurs à un scanner géant. Il y avait même de lourdes portes à sa gauche, et le plafond était trop haut pour être visible. A la place, une lègère lumière blanche, pas aveuglante mais étrange, telle l'aura entourant les fantômes dans les films.

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" Questionna Jeremy avant de se rappeler qu'il était sensé au courant. Ulrich haussa les sourcils.

"On pensait que tu le savais! Comme tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je plonge, je m'étais imaginé que c'était un coin inexploré de Lyoko, mais apparement tu ne savais rien du tout..."

Le génie soupira en enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder la chose par cet aspect. Lui qui s'était juré d'être un meilleur chef... Il avait plutôt la sensation de s'être planté en beauté! Mais il n'était pas temps de se lamenter. Il fallait qu'il explique à ses amis. Et, surtout, qu'il ne se montre pas aussi désemparé qu'il l'était. Il releva la tête et respira un coup avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Les Lyoko-Guerriers écoutèrent attentivement, sans l'interrompre pour une fois, pas même Odd. A mesure que le récit avançait, ils se montrèrent de plus en plus perplexes et inquiets. Quand Jeremy eut fini, il les observa patiemment, attendant une réaction. Mais tous demeurèrent silencieux, comme s'ils espéraient que d'autres explications, plus claires, allaient venir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un instant qu'ils comprirent.

"Eh bah mon vieux, c'est pas simple..." Soupira Odd, tentant vainement de masquer la fébrilité de sa voix.

"Attend, tu veux dire que tu m'as envoyé ici sans savoir si j'allais survivre?" Explosa Ulrich.

"Ne t'énerve pas, je suis sûre que Jeremy savait ce qu'il faisait..." Tenta de tempérer Aelita en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait l'air de dire..."

"Ah ouais? Et t'aurais fait quoi, toi, à sa place?" Provoqua Odd, qui refusait de croire que Jeremy ait réellement pu agir sans conscience des risques.

"Il aurait pu au moins m'en parler avant!"

"Ca suffit!" S'écria soudain Yumi en se redressant brutalement. "Ulrich, c'est inutile de pleurer maintenant, on y est point barre! Jeremy, j'aimerais comprendre... On est toujours en mission? Mais où, pas sur Lyoko?"

"Huh... Non, je ne pense pas. On doit être dans une sorte de pont... Entre mondes..." Supposa-t-il en observant la lourde porte.

"Mais... Mais comment on a fait pour passer?"

"Peut être par les scanners habituels, mais reprogrammés... Un peu comme lorsque vous passez d'un territoire à l'autre par le biais des tours."

"Il est possible que, pendant qu'on était en mission Odd, Yumi et moi, le bug dont vous avez été témoins nous ait tués, et donc renvoyés dans les scanners. Le même bug les a modifiés et donc, au lieu de nous ramener sur Terre, on a atteri ici. Même chose pour toi et Ulrich, n'est ce pas Jeremy?" Conclua Aelita en se laissant tomber au sol.

"Oui, je ne vois que ça..."

"Mais... C'est possible, ça?" Interrogea Odd dans un effort de compréhension.

"Il faut croire que oui, mais dans ce cas, tout porte à croire que c'est la voix qui a tout organisé, puisque c'est elle qui nous a scanné, Ulrich et moi."

"Donc on est potentiellement tombés dans un piège!" S'exclama le deuxième jeune homme sans détours.

"La voix ne m'avait pas l'air hostile!" Se défendit Jeremy en se retournant violemment vers son accusateur. "Elle m'a même dit qu'on devrait battre XANA, c'est bien qu'elle n'est pas de son côté, non?"

Ulrich voulut répliquer, mais Yumi leva la main.

"Non, tu ne recommences pas! Ce n'est pas le moment, la priorité est de savoir comment sortir de cette pièce. Logiquement un autre monde nous attend derrière, et il va falloir qu'on reste soudés si on veut l'affronter!"

"Yumi a raison, Ulrich" Approuva Aelita. "Pour les responsabilités, on verra après. Même si je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver..."

Le samouraï laissa échapper un soupir de frustration avant d'aller vers la porte. Yumi et Odd se joignirent aussitôt à lui et la tâtonnèrent au hasard. Aelita planta son regard dans celui de Jeremy et murmura:

"Dis-moi au moins que tu ne nous lachera pas."

"Heu... Bien sûr, évidemment..." Répondit faiblement Jeremy, pris de court par la question.

Il était le chef, cela semblait clair qu'il allait rester! Et puis, jamais il n'abandonnerait Aelita! Il s'acquiesça lui-même vigoureusement sous le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle préféra ne pas trop chercher à comprendre et se leva. Elle tendit sa main à Jeremy avant de réaliser qu'elle rougissait en le sentant la toucher. Ils s'empressèrent de se séparer en toussotant de gêne. Ils en oublièrent un instant leur situation, jusqu'à ce qu'Odd les interrompe bruyamment.

"Hé dites, on a trouvé comment sortir!"

Les deux amis sautèrent sur la diversion et rejoignirent leurs camarades qui essayaient de coincer leurs doigts dans la légère fente de la porte tout en tirant. Elle n'opposa pas une grande résistance et, rapidement, son ouverture se déclencha dans un râle mécanique. Les cinq amis retinrent leur souffle, se préparant à leur plongée vers l'inconnu.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour le final du Monde 0 : Kadic! La prochaine fois, nos héros atterissent dans le Monde 1... Que vous découvrirez en même temps qu'eux! **_

_**Pour ceux qui voient pas trop ce qu'est le principe du Multivers (parce que j'explique comme une chaussette ou parce que décidément, le concept est compliqué) : go wikipédia: wiki/Multivers . J'ai un peu adapté l'idée, même si au fil de l'histoire je me rapprocherai sûrement de la version issue de la théorie des cordes. **_

_**Anyway, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à progresser! Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous o/**_


	4. Monde 1 Solar Building: City of Steel

_**Nous revoila donc pour cette entrée dans le premier monde! Il m'a fallu du temps pour faire cette première partie, pour plusieurs raisons dont celle que ce monde a failli passer à la trappe à la dernière minute étant donné que je n'arrivais à rien avec son début. Mais la version ici présente me satisfait! Je vais pas trop en dire maintenant de peur de spoiler, donc je vois laisse à l'exploration, et bonne lecture!** _

* * *

_Le ciel était noir, couverts de nuages aussi menaçants qu'une nuit de cauchemar pour un enfant seul. Il n'y avait aucun vent, pas même une légère brise qui aurait osé s'aventurer entre les hauts et maigres immeubles, froids comme des tombes de fer dressées. Tout dans ce lieu semblait n'avoir pour unique but que de transpercer le plafond de la Terre, et continuer sa croissance jusque dans l'espace. On aurait dit des barreaux géants et indestructibles enfermant l'horizon et le séparant de la vue de quiconque le chercherait du regard. _

_L'homme à sa fenêtre soupira d'aise. Ce décor, c'était son oeuvre. Sa toile de maître. Il avait toujours voulu faire quelque chose de grand, de puissant, qui ferait de son nom l'épitaphe du monde. Il en avait rêvé en s'agitant dans son lit, avant de se réveiller en s'admonestant que ce n'était pas bien de fantasmer sur le chaos. Pas bien. Tsss, qui à présent pourrait lui en faire la remontrance? Il ne fantasmait plus. Il vivait. Et pour rien au monde, il n'ouvrirait les yeux. Plutôt mourir. Et ça aussi, après ce qu'il avait fait, ça n'arriverait pas. Il se sentait... Immortel. _

* * *

Jeremie sortit fébrilement du scanner géant, à la suite d'Aelita. C'était la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette histoire qu'il avait l'impression d'en faire trop subir à ses nerfs, et il se prit à espérer qu'il s'habituerait. C'est vrai, il avait toujours eu le rôle du génie derrière ses écrans, confortablement installé sur son siège à diriger ses amis... Maintenant, il devait endosser le costume du héros qui fonce tête baissée dans les ennuis et les écarte d'un revers de main nonchalant! Il se connaissait un peu, foncer il pouvait le faire; écarter les ennemis, par contre... Il fut prit d'un frisson en réalisant sa situation: l'inconnu le plus total.

Quoique... Il lança des regards autour de lui. Deux autres scanners lui faisaient face, à peine plus spacieux que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans son Usine. Les murs étaient en ferraille grise, sinistrement rouillée par endroit, contre lesquels couraient des câbles et des tuyaux s'enfonçaient à travers le plafond. Le sommet des scanners émettaient des lueurs quasi virtuelles. La seule différence notable avec ce qu'il connaissait était une poussière qui paraissait s'être accumulée depuis longtemps. De toute évidence, cette salle n'avait pas résonné de pas humains depuis quelques semaines, voire quelques mois... Le génie se rassura à cette idée. Peut-être que dans ce monde, personne n'avait jamais découvert ce lieu? Alors, personne ne les croiserait par hasard et les prendrait pour des ennemis! A priori, ils n'avaient pas atterri dans un nid de dangers. Ils ne risquaient rien dans l'immédiat.

Devant lui, Odd cavalait entre les scanners, les yeux vifs, examinant ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin tel sa version féline sur Lyoko. Il touchait de temps à autre les surfaces froides et abandonnées, comme s'il espérait trouver quelque chose. Yumi en faisait autant, mais avec plus de retenue, tous sens en alerte et le corps méfiant. Ulrich restait immobile au centre de la pièce, l'expression hypnotisée. En suivant son regard, Jeremie remarqua une lourde porte, en tout point différente avec celle qu'il avait franchie quelques instants auparavant: elle présentait deux lourdes poignées partiellement brisées et une armée de verrous et cadenas gigantesques, reliant des chaînes rouillées qui barraient l'issue. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait voulu interdire l'accès de cette salle depuis l'intérieur... Quelqu'un qui se serait ensuite virtualisé pour en sortir?

"Je n'aime pas ça du tout..." Souffla Aelita en se serrant un peu plus contre le chef.

Ulrich avança vers la porte et jaugea les chaînes en les soupesant. A en juger par la légère difficulté qu'il eut à soulever la plus petite, elles n'allaient pas se briser facilement. Il renonça et reporta son attention sur les cadenas, les retournant et les triturant. Eux aussi semblaient représenter un défi pour les détruire...

"Dites, vous n'avez pas de quoi crocheter sur vous? Une pince ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Yumi approcha et défit une de ses barrettes. Ulrich la cala habilement entre deux doigts et commença à travailler un des cadenas. Il bougea le mince accessoire à gauche, à droite, lui fit faire plusieurs tours, tira, enfonça, et recommença. Trois essais n'y firent rien, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter. C'était la seule sortie apparente, il devait bien y avoir un moyen... Il insista encore une dizaine de fois, puis...

CLIC!

"Et m...! La pince s'est brisée..."

Ulrich jeta le reste de la barrette d'un geste rageur avant de se laisser tomber au sol. La porte n'était pas décidée à les libérer. Il souffla d'exaspération; comment était-ce possible d'être envoyé en mission dans une salle fermée? Ils étaient sensés faire quoi, hein?

Odd haussa les épaules et reprit son exploration. Il toqua les parois, y colla son oreille, jeta des coups d'oeil à la moindre aspérité. Quand enfin il eut fait le tour, il soupira. Rien de rien. Aucun mur n'avait sonné creux, il n'y avait donc pas d'autres salles à côté. Donc pas d'autres issues cachées ou de personnes à héler. La première étape de cette aventure s'annonçait déjà difficile...

"On... On ne va tout de même pas rester coincés ici... Non?" Balbutia Aelita sans oser bouger d'un iota.

"Je le savais que c'était un traquenard..." Marmonna Ulrich pour seule réponse.

Odd leva les yeux au ciel d'impatience. Son camarade commençait à l'énerver avec cette histoire de piège. Si Jeremie avait fait confiance à cette voix, c'est qu'il devait avoir raison! Jusqu'à présent, le génie ne les avait jamais envoyés dans le mur...

Soudain, ses pupilles accrochèrent quelque chose. Une minuscule lumière. Comme un rayon se posant sur de la ferraille. Et cette ferraille était une poignée. Une poignée accrochée au plafond.

"Eh, c'est quoi d'après vous ce truc là haut?" Lança-t-il en pointant l'éclat du doigt.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans la direction indiquée. Tout doucement, ils s'approchèrent d'Odd jusqu'à être parfaitement en dessous de cette chose curieuse. Yumi fut la première à comprendre.

"Une issue de secours!"

Aussitôt, Odd sauta sur les épaules d'Ulrich et tendit le bras pour dépoussiérer le plafond. Rapidement, il offrit à la vision soulagée de ses camarades un panneau clamant: "**trappe de secours - à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence**". Des soupirs de joie résonnèrent dans la pièce alors qu'Odd, dans un regain d'adrénaline, saisit la poignée et tira avec plus de force qu'il pensait avoir. La trappe céda rapidement, entraînant dans sa chute le jeune garçon qui n'eut que le temps de retomber sur ses pattes. Ils avaient une sortie. Maintenant, il fallait l'atteindre.

Odd retourna sur les épaules d'Ulrich, décidé à partir en éclaireur. Il prit appui sur le rebord de la trappe et se hissa hors de la salle des scanners. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, tout était plongé dans les ténèbres. Il attendit que ses pupilles s'ajustassent, puis relança un regard à la ronde. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui stagnait une eau verte sombre, humidifiant des parois identiques à la salle, tout juste paraissaient-elles plus entretenues. Derrière lui était planté une paroi identique. A ses côtés, deux longs couloirs dont les bouts, bien que visibles, semblaient lointains.

"Alors, tu vois quelque chose, je vais craquer moi!" Gémit Ulrich. Odd prit le temps d'en être sûr avant de répondre.

"Vous n'allez pas le croire... C'est les égouts de l'Usine!"

"Comment?" S'exclama Jeremie, un peu perdu. "Mais... La salle des scanners est bien en dessous, normalement..."

"Chez nous, oui" répliqua Yumi sans quitter la trappe des yeux. "Il faut croire qu'ici, ce n'est pas pareil..."

Le félin grimpa sans hésitation dans les égouts. Bien qu'il connaissait les lieux pour les avoir souvent traversés dans son monde, il se força à les observer comme au premier jour. S'il avait bien compris, ils étaient dans un autre univers, alors il ne pouvait pas se baser sur ses habitudes... Il lança un nouveau regard circulaire, ses pupilles s'étant à présent totalement adaptées aux ténèbres. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps: un peu plus loin, au croisement d'un virage, il tomba sur une sorte de chantier, qui n'avait pas l'air abandonné depuis longtemps, peut-être quelques heures au plus... Il scruta l'horizon, attendant le coeur battant de voir si quelqu'un allait apparaître. Mais non: le couloir était désert. Prudemment, il avança et trouva sans efforts une échelle. Il la souleva: elle était vieille, ses joints craquaient et elle grinçait violemment. Mais peu importe, elle avait l'air encore stable! Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était en fer, comme tout ce qu'il avait croisé dans ce monde jusqu'à présent... Cette froideur qui l'entourait le fit frissonner un court instant : c'est comme si rien ici n'avait d'âme...

Il se secoua vivement la tête. Ne pas se laisser distraire! Ses amis l'attendaient plus bas! Il se précipita vers la trappe et s'y pencha.

"J'ai de quoi vous remonter, écartez-vous!"

Odd fit glisser l'échelle dans le trou et la cala contre la trappe. Par chance, elle était suffisamment grande pour permettre aux Lyoko-Guerriers de le rejoindre. Sans attendre, ils grimpèrent et détaillèrent les lieux dans une surprise circonspecte.

"C'est vrai, on se croirait chez nous..."

"A votre avis, comment ça se fait que la salle et les égouts communiquent directement? La salle des ordis n'existe pas alors?"

"Vous trouvez ça si ressemblant? Moi, ça me parait quand même plus lugubre..."

Odd fut soulagé d'entendre Yumi en faire la remarque. Il craignait d'en faire un peu trop en leur dévoilant son malaise. Il n'était pas le seul à penser que rien ici ne donnait envie d'y rester... Il était vraiment pressé de sortir de là, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le casse-cou de la bande, c'était lui, il avait toujours été sans hésitation! Mais depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce monde, comment dire... C'est comme si son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Il se tourna vers Jeremie, qui était le dernier à monter, et remarqua dans ses yeux la même crainte déstabilisée. Ragaillardi, il osa s'exclamer:

"Tu l'as dit! Ca me donne des frissons toute cette grisaille..."

Il ajouta un petit sourire espiègle, qu'il espérait au passage rassurant, en direction de Yumi et Jeremie. Si le génie était trop perdu dans ses analyses pour le remarquer, la jeune japonaise le lui rendit. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Ulrich. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela lui provoqua un poids dans l'estomac, mais mit ça sur le compte de l'ambiance sinistre. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, hein?

"Bon, on se décide à sortir d'ici ou pas?" Lança-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être naturelle. "Vaut mieux pas moisir ici..."

Les Lyoko-Guerriers acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent par instinct sur leur droite. Dans leur monde, c'est cette direction qu'ils auraient prise pour revenir au monde extérieur, et chacun priait intérieurement que ce ne soit pas différent ici... Mais avant, ils firent un détour par le chantier qu'Odd avait découvert et prirent chacun un outil potentiellement utile en cas de combat: Yumi choisit deux marteaux, Ulrich une barre de fer, Odd des petits couteaux, Aelita une perçeuse et Jeremie une clé à molette, ce qui fit rire Ulrich.

"Vraiment, Jeremie, j'aimerais bien te voir en pleine mêlée avec ça..."

"Oh, Ulrich, ce n'est pas comme si on espérait vraiment les utiliser, non...?"

Mais les espoirs de Jeremie furent vite contrés. Alors qu'ils amorçaient le virage, un groupe de quatre Spectres croisa leur chemin. Par chance, sans les remarquer tout d'abord. Le petit groupe se mit vite en garde, sans toutefois être sûrs de pouvoir les battre directement. Certes, ils ne les avaient jamais combattus directement, donc dans tous les cas ça allait être de l'improvisation... Par réflexe, Ulrich, Odd et Yumi prirent les devants afin de protéger Jeremie et Aelita. Ils attendirent, tendus, que l'affrontement commence.

Les Spectres finirent par les apercevoir, s'arrêtèrent et...

... S'écartèrent.

Les Lyoko-Guerriers n'en crurent par leurs yeux: des Spectres, s'écarter devant eux! Des soldats de leur ennemi mortel, les laisser en vie comme si... Comme si... Comme si quoi, d'ailleurs? Ils n'y comprenaient rien! Ils restèrent stoïques, attendant de voir s'il s'agissait d'une embuscade. C'était ça, ces fourbes devaient leur jouer un mauvais tour! Leurs armes toujours braquées devant eux, prêts à bondir au moindre tremblement, le petit groupe continua sa route dans un calme surnaturel. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas... Toujours rien. Les Spectres ne les attaquaient pas! Ils patientaient tranquillement, toujours en rang discipliné... Quand enfin les adolescents les eurent dépassés, ils s'inclinèrent légèrement et reprirent leur route, sans plus de formalité, plantant là le groupe abasourdi.

"Vous... Avez compris quelque chose, vous...?" Balbutia Odd, sans parvenir à décrocher ses yeux écarquillés des Spectres.

Ses amis demeurèrent silencieux un moment avant de décréter d'un regard que même si c'était mauvais signe, il valait mieux ne pas rester là. Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils sortirent du tunnel. Ils arrivèrent devant quelques marches avant d'enfin, faire face à leur nouveau défi.

Ils restèrent à l'observer, scotchés par la vue qui se présentait à eux. Jamais de leur vie ils n'avaient respiré pareille tension dans l'air.

Il n'y avait ni végétation ni soleil. Le sol, gris et lisse, était transpercé par des bâtiments immenses, dont le sommet échappait à la vue humaine. Ils étaient noirs et comme entourés d'une aura de mort. Les fenêtres teintées cachaient la vie qui devait s'y trouver. Nulle âme n'errait dans les rues étroites et répétitives. Les environs demeuraient silencieux comme un cimetière maudit. Même le vent ne sifflait pas, même les nuages ne dansaient pas. Le ciel, couvert par d'épais et mauvais nuages d'encre, stagnait et privait le monde de lumière et de couleur. Ils étaient si bas qu'on aurait juré pouvoir les traverser en tendant la main. Des câbles électriques couraient entre les immeubles, à travers les rues, le long des murs, comme une toile d'araignée emprisonnant les pensées.

"Mais dans quel monde sommes-nous tombés? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?" S'écria Odd en avançant de quelques pas. Mais la main peu assurée de Jeremie le retint.

"Odd, non! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais on doit rester prudents!"

Ulrich et Yumi approuvèrent d'un regard, tandis qu'Aelita regarda autour d'elle, tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à la première chose réconfortante que son regard rencontrerait. Mais tout était froid et sombre. Elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Jeremie, qui essayait à tout prix de garder son calme.

"On ne doit pas rester là, on est complètement à découvert. Si un ennemi nous tombe dessus..."

"Tu veux dire, comme ceux qui se sont écartés sur notre passage tout à l'heure?" Ironisa Odd.

"Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien! Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il faut qu'on reste tranquilles et qu'on réfléchisse! XANA doit être quelque part..."

"Pas que XANA..." Coupa soudain Yumi.

Ses camarades suivirent son regard. A quelques rues devant eux, quelqu'un passait. Vêtue d'une grande veste rouge, une femme avançait d'un pas calme et assuré, plongée dans une sorte de dossier. En y regardant plus attentivement, elle était grande, une peau de pêche et des cheveux noirs coupés au carré frôlaient ses épaules.

"Mais c'est moi..." Se retint de crier Yumi, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de vérifier. Il n'y avait aucun doute : la personne en face d'eux était une copie parfaite de la Japonaise. Elle jetait des regards méfiants autour d'elle et recherchait les ombres pour avançer, tout en feignant de garder l'attention rivée sur ses feuilles. En quelques secondes, elle disparut dans les ténèbres.

"On ne doit pas la perdre!" Murmura Jeremie vivement.

"Tu crois?" Douta Ulrich, de moins en moins rassuré.

"On doit trouver XANA et le combattre, m'a dit la voix! Qui de plus lié à XANA que nous?"

"Oui, mais dans ce monde..."

"Non, il a raison" Confirma fermement Aelita. "Ce monde, justement on ne le connait pas, on va devoir se raccrocher au moindre indice... Celui-là en est déjà un. Occupons-nous en. Je me porte volontaire pour la suivre."

"Moi aussi" Ajouta Yumi qui se sentait irrépréssiblement attirée par cette vision parfaite d'elle.

"Attendez, on se sépare alors?" Protesta Ulrich. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'agir comme tous les idiots dans les films d'horreur qui préfèrent se séparer quitte à être plus vulnérables.

"Je crois que ce sera mieux, en effet" Approuva Jeremie. "L'idéal est que nos recherches couvrent le plus grand terrain possible. Ca ira plus vite si les filles prennent cette Yumi en filature pendant que nous, nous allons vérifier que l'Usine existe bel et bien."

Ulrich n'ajouta rien, mais intérieurement ne consentit pas totalement.

"Et comment on fait pour se joindre? Vous croyez que nos portables marchent, ici? Ca m'étonnerait..."

Jeremie sortit le sien et testa. A leur grande surprise, le cellullaire d'Odd vibra en réponse.

"Attendez, nos numéros sont attribués dans ce monde, alors?" S'étonna le samouraï, qui avait tout de même compté sur cet argument pour convaincre ses amis de ne pas se séparer.

"Apparement... C'est étrange... Il est possible qu'ils existent ici, que nos équivalents les possédent..."

"Mais alors, s'il y a un deuxième Odd, son portable a dû sonner aussi!" S'écria Aelita.

"Je n'espère pas, l'idéal est que nous ne nous fassions pas remarquer..."

Mais ce mystère fut vite balayé, les Lyoko-Guerriers jugeant qu'après tout, tant que ça marchait, ils tâcheraient d'en savoir plus par la suite. La priorité, c'était de trouver XANA. Les filles partirent s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres à la suite de la seconde Yumi tandis que les garçons observaient les rues, sans oser dire un mot. Jeremie essayait de regrouper ses idées pour établir un plan précis de recherches, Ulrich était méfiant autant envers ce monde qu'envers Jeremie, et Odd tâchait de se concentrer pour ne pas laisser filtrer son angoisse en pleine ascension.

"Bon... Les gars, on fait notre part du travail ou on monte un campement?" Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir dangereusement.

Ses camarades haussèrent les épaules et prirent la rue qui se présentait devant eux. S'ils étaient chez eux, ce chemin mènerait à l'Usine, alors autant l'essayer... N'empêche que Jeremie doutait sérieusement de l'existence de ce lieu. Au-dessus des égouts ne s'était trouvée qu'une ville sinistre, sans rien de familier pour eux... Peut-être que leur Q.G avait été rasé? Avait-il seulement été bâti? Et XANA... Qu'est ce qu'il était ici? Jeremie croyait de moins en moins qu'il allaient faire face à un simple virus... _"Pourtant, la possible utilisation des portables prouve que la technologie existe..."_ C'était ça, il devait trouver un ordinateur et collecter tout ce que le Réseau Mondial contenait d'informations! Ce serait la prochaine étape...

Il demeurait si plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne sentit pas un souffle le frôler. Il n'entendit qu'à peine les cris étouffés de ses amis. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en pousser un quand il sentit un tissu glacé se plaquer contre sa bouche, le plongeant dans le noir total.

* * *

**_Haha! Je m'impatiente de me lancer dans le chapitre suivant! J'essaierai de moins traîner que pour celui-là, et j'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir! Je remercie les lecteurs et reviewers, qui font toujours plaisir et chaud au coeur! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à en déposer, positive ou négative, tout est bon pour progresser! Bon temps à vous et à la prochaine!_ **


	5. Monde 1 Solar Building : New Divide

_***flash back* J'essaierai de moins traîner que pour celui-là! *fin du flash back***_

_**Oui, bon, mais vacances oblige, j'ai eu peu de temps pour revenir aux aventures des Lyoko-Guerriers, et j'en suis désolée ^^''. Enfin, me revoilà, vivante, entière, et avec une nouvelle suite! Cette fois, on s'enfonce davantage dans Solar Building, avec à la clé quelques indices!**_

_**Au passage, réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre: **_

_**Lou Celestial : Hin hin, j'aime les mondes sadiques et les fins qui vont avec ~. J'aime aussi connaître tes idées sur mes mondes, et j'espère que les miennes te plairont! Merci de tes reviews si enthousiastes ! :3**_

_**Omenassai: Encore une chance que ce soit pas le double d'Odd, là c'est plutôt lui que j'aurais vu aller vers son alter pour lui demander si ça va x').Tiens, du coup, je me demande comment je réagirais, moi. A méditer ce soir. Bref, du suspense, y en aura encore cette fois! Au plaisir donc de savoir ce que tu en penses! Merci à toi pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mon humble travail! o/**_

* * *

_"Non, il a raison" Confirma fermement Aelita. "Ce monde, justement on ne le connait pas, on va devoir se raccrocher au moindre indice... Celui-là en est déjà un. Occupons-nous en. Je me porte volontaire pour la suivre."_

_"Moi aussi" Ajouta Yumi qui se sentait irrépressiblement attirée par cette vision parfaite d'elle._

_[...]_

_I__l demeurait si plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne sentit pas un souffle le frôler. Il n'entendit qu'à peine les cris étouffés de ses amis. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en pousser un quand il sentit un tissu glacé se plaquer contre sa bouche, le plongeant dans le noir total._

* * *

La Yumi en rouge filait dans les rues sombres, semblant hésiter à se retourner plusieurs fois alors qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les ténèbres. A quelques mètres derrière elle, ses deux poursuivantes luttaient depuis cinq minutes contre l'excitation pour garder une bonne distance, bien qu'elles avaient peu d'espoir en ce qui concernait leur discrétion. Il n'y avait visiblement qu'elles trois dans cette ville à ne pas demeurer réfugiées du monde extérieur... Elles ne pouvaient qu'être repérables. Alors que cette pensée fit palpiter son cœur, la Yumi en noir sentit Aelita se rapprocher du mur de l'immeuble qu'elles longeaient. Si seulement elles savaient à quoi s'attendre... Jusqu'à présent, elles n'avaient traversé que des routes à peine reconnaissables. Et cette nuit inquiétante qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'éloigner... Etait-ce vraiment leur ville? La jeune Japonaise ne pouvait que tenter de se convaincre que tout irait bien et que son double pourrait les aider.

Elle avait tellement envie de se précipiter vers elle, l'interpeler, tout lui expliquer et la prier de se rallier à elle... Mais Jérémie avait sans doute raison: il valait mieux ne pas trop déranger ce monde. Après tout, que savaient-ils des voyages entre mondes parallèles? La veille, ce n'était encore pour elle que de la science-fiction... Il fallait qu'elle ignore la voix criant dans son esprit qu'elle devait se rapprocher de son alter-ego. Mais sa semblable, si proche, elle n'avait qu'à accélérer un peu, tendre le bras, la héler... Son corps était tendu d'impatience à cette idée... Il lui hurlait de foncer... Juste quelques pas... Elle n'avait qu'à la regarder, qu'à la rejoindre... Elle n'avait qu'à...

" A ton avis, où allons-nous comme ça?"

Yumi sursauta, violemment extirpée de sa quasi-transe par la voix intimidée d'Aelita. Elle massa vigoureusement ses paupières, comme si une trop puissante lumière les avait agressées, et respira à fond, remplissant ses poumons d'un air glacial et foudroyant. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller... Elle s'interdit de regarder à nouveau la Yumi en rouge, redoutant que la voix revienne la hanter. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si attirée par son double...?

" Je... Je n'en sais rien, mais on marche depuis longtemps sans rien reconnaître... Gardons l'œil ".

Et, suivant son propre conseil, elle s'appliqua à inspecter avec une attention exagérée tout ce qui l'entourait, marmonnant dès qu'elle croyait retrouver un élément connu: et une porte arrondie, et un panneau taggé, et un nid-de-poule juste après le feu... Elle regroupait toutes ses trouvailles et essayait de se souvenir où pouvait-elle les voir d'ordinaire. Elle avait vaguement l'impression de connaitre la route, mais n'en était pas sûre...

" Eh, Yumi, regarde ça!"

La jeune fille leva les yeux. Elle s'arrêta brutalement de marcher. Elle se disait bien que l'endroit ne lui était pas étranger...

Un immense bâtiment, divisé en deux parties parallèles et reliées par une partie centrale plus haute, arborait une surface couleur brique. Un toit gris comme un ciel de pluie était assorti aux bordures des fenêtres régulièrement alignées. Une autre partie, identique, était accolée à la première dans un parfait angle droit. Un chemin de terre lisse menait à des portes de fer lourdes et imposantes. Le tout était encadré d'une muraille décorée de barres à l'apparence de squelette d'or passé et craquelé par endroits.

Le collège Kadik.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. En s'approchant, les filles remarquèrent que leur établissement n'avait rien d'un lieu d'enseignement. Les fenêtres étaient coupées de barreaux de prison si serrés qu'il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit de l'intérieur. Les couleurs étaient plus ternes, comme mourantes, et aucune végétation ne venait apporter un semblant de vie au paysage lugubre. Pas un son ne s'échappait des environs, pas un rire, ni l'ébauche d'une discussion, ou le murmure d'un oiseau. Pour couronner le tout, il y avait deux Spectres sévèrement postés à chaque entrée. Le souffle coupé, Yumi et Aelita n'osèrent pas faire un pas de plus. Elle s'abaissèrent lentement, davantage à cause de leurs jambes vacillantes que par souci de discrétion. Était-ce vraiment une école? Quel genre de chose pouvait-on y enseigner...?

Comment leur monde avait-il pu tourner aussi mal?

Elles préférèrent reporter leur attention vers la Yumi en rouge pour ne pas se laisser absorber par la désolation ambiante. Cette dernière avait passé l'entrée sans rien changer à son attitude, comme si tout cela lui était familier, et avança vers deux Spectres sans hésiter. L'un deux s'inclina, comme ceux que les Lyoko-Guerriers avaient croisé dans les souterrains, et acquiesça. Visiblement, ça n'enthousiasma pas son interlocutrice qui se retourna en tapant du pied et chercha quelque chose du regard. Les filles se mirent à genoux brutalement et retinrent leur respiration. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre sans s'aviser de relever les yeux par dessus la muraille. Et si un Spectre les attendait derrière?

Mais d'ailleurs... Pourquoi cette Yumi semblait acoquinée avec ses supposés ennemis?

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'eut le temps de développer cette idée qu'un "Hey!" masculin quoique aigu perça le silence. Elles reconnurent immédiatement cette intonation et se redressèrent de surprise. Aucun doute sur l'identité de ce garçon au corps menu et aux cheveux blonds ornés d'une mèche violette. Tout ce qui le différenciait de leur Odd, c'était un manteau semblable à celui de la Yumi rouge. Il secouait frénétiquement une main joyeuse vers une japonaise tempêtant. De l'autre, il tenait nonchalamment une immense chaîne emprisonnant deux petites silhouettes crispées et courbées.

"Mais qu'est ce que..." Murmura Aelita en reconnaissant les deux prisonnières.

La première, à la peau brune et aux courtes dreadlocks dressées sur son crâne, était sans doute Tamiya Diop. A ses côtés, cette petite fille rousse ne pouvait qu'être Milly Solovieff. Elles tentaient désespérément de ralentir la cadence d'un Odd indifférent qui n'avait pas besoin d'insister pour les faire avancer. Au contraire, il était tout aussi enjoué que le jeune homme qu'Aelita et Yumi connaissaient... Il échangea quelques mots à sa camarade avant d'entrer avec elle et les deux fillettes dans le bâtiment. La Japonaise en rouge avait entre-temps retrouvé le sourire. Un sourire d'impatience quasi malsaine... Yumi ne pensait pas un jour se voir avec une expression aussi inquiétante.

"Mais qu'a-t-il pu se passer ici..."

* * *

Il n'y avait que le noir. D'épaisses ténèbres envahissait son esprit. Il avait beau chercher, tout ce qui s'en différenciait était une lueur pâle et lointaine. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en approcher. Il restait planté là, à attendre, indécis. Puis une voix parvint à ses oreilles. Trop heureux de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la lumière, il lui accorda toute son attention. D'abord imprécise, il finit par reconnaitre des syllabes, puis une phrase toute entière, répétée à l'infini d'une voix familière et moqueuse.

" Le chaos qu'engendre l'erreur n'est jamais loin."

Quelle erreur?

* * *

"Alors, le binoclard, ce réveil, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?"

VLAN!

Une claque humide le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit des gouttes perler le long des joues et lui chatouiller le cou. Des mèches collaient inconfortablement à son front. De l'eau s'infiltrait sans douceur dans la gorge et l'empêchait de respirer. Il dut pencher la tête pour la forcer à sortir. Il toussa jusqu'à s'irriter et couvrir tous les sons alentours; tout juste pouvait-il percevoir deux autres souffles laborieux se déchirer à ses côtés. Pris de spasmes, il tenta de bouger ses bras, mais ils étaient retenus en arrière, probablement par de la corde. Le froid qui lacérait sa peau lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été dépouillé de ses vêtements. Il ne lui restait que son boxer. Encore une chance, pensa-t-il en retenant un rire jaune alors qu'enfin il reprenait ses esprits. Une fois totalement remis, il s'autorisa un regard autour de lui.

A sa gauche, Ulrich et Odd étaient dans une posture similaire à la sienne. Le premier avait l'air de plus en plus énervé et le second perdu, mais soulagé en croisant les yeux ouverts de Jeremie. Ils étaient tous les trois assis contre un mur de béton noir réchauffé par leurs corps. Ils devaient donc être là depuis quelques temps. Le reste était une pièce au style dépouillé, sans fenêtre et tout juste éclairée d'une ampoule pendouillant au plafond. A sa taille, le génie l'associa à une sorte d'ancien garde-manger démeublé. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air conçue comme une prison. On avait dû l'utiliser en catastrophe. Devant eux, une porte classique et peu imposante en fer confirmait son idée. A côté était installé sur une chaise un masse pâlotte aux cheveux blonds ternes et courts sirotant un soda d'un air tranquille. De l'autre côté, un garçon plus jeune, au teint foncé et coiffé de courtes dreadlocks, rangeait un seau sans décrocher ses pupilles méfiantes du trio. Tous deux portaient un pistolet.

Un pistolet.

Jeremie sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Un pistolet._ Mais dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils embourbés? Il se rassura en constatant qu'aucun des hommes n'avait dégainé ou ne semblait sur le point de le faire. Toujours était-il qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amicaux envers les Lyoko-Guerriers. Quel genre d'ami vous ligoterait dans une pièce sombre, hein?

Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici?

Jeremie fouilla dans sa mémoire. La dernière chose qui lui revint était le tissu contre sa bouche, puis plus rien. Ils avaient été trop inattentifs... Pourquoi se balader au milieu de rues hostiles dans une ville déserte? Le piège était tellement évident, alors qu'ils y étaient pris! Le génie se maudit de ne pas l'avoir senti venir. A présent, une partie de son équipe était capturée sans savoir par qui et pourquoi! Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les filles fussent encore libres...

"C'est quoi ce bordel, on est où?" S'exclama soudain Ulrich, faisant sursauter ses deux camarades. Jeremie lui adressa un avertissement silencieux, craignant qu'une provocation ne les missent en plus mauvaise posture, mais le guerrier l'ignora. Au contraire, il préféra s'acharner contre ses liens en lançant des regards assassins en direction des deux hommes. Ces derniers observaient d'un œil amusé leur prisonnier.

"Je te l'avais dit qu'un coup d'eau serait efficace!" Chantonna le plus jeune. "Je vais chercher la patronne, elle va être trop contente d'apprendre qu'on les tient enfin...". Il sortit en sifflotant un air léger, détendu comme après une longue épreuve. Alors qu'il referma la porte, son collègue eut un sourire compréhensif et se tourna vers les Lyoko-guerriers, une expression expectative sur le visage. Ils demeurèrent un temps sonnés, les idées se précipitant sans logique. Jérémie entendit Ulrich se débattre plus faiblement, apparemment las. Odd regarda Jeremie comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une solution lui apparût momentanément. Il n'y avait qu'une seule qui ressortait au milieu de la panique : discuter avec l'homme, gagner du temps ou même le convaincre... Le félin sembla le comprendre, car d'un sourire entendu il se tourna vers leur gardien.

"Attendez, vous faites erreur, nous ne sommes pas d'ici!" Tenta-t-il avant que Jeremie n'eut le temps de réagir. "On ne peut pas être ceux que vous cherchez..."

"Bien tenté" Renifla l'homme en jetant son soda vide à ses pieds. "Assez inattendu. Tu pensais vraiment que feindre te sauverait? Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a plus personne qui fout les pieds dehors... Alors des étrangers! Ha! Il ferait beau voir..."

Il se leva et s'accroupit devant Odd, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

"J'te l'accorde, c'était bien joué de se pointer dans les rues sans armes ni protection... Ca m'a étonné, au début, d'pas trouver non plus dans vos fringues des puces de traçage ou des trucs comme ça... Mais j'ai vu clair ensuite! Z'êtes vraiment des petits rusés! Dommage que vot'piège n'ait pas fonctionné, hein? Vous pensiez entrer dans notre secteur et avoir assez d'infos pour nous attaquer ensuite, je parie?"

"Je ne comprends pas..." Balbutia Jeremie. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais vous n'y êtes pas!"

"Oh, ça suffit!" Coupa le colosse en se relevant. "C'pas comme si on pouvait pas vous reconnaître... Vous êtes foutus, laissez tomber! Quand elle vous verra, vous allez voir un peu..."

Le cerveau de Jeremie se lança enfin à pleine vitesse. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite! Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui lui restait pour tout démêler, mais il était évident que, sans réagir, ils allaient passer un mauvais moment, de surcroit immérité!

Pourtant, l'homme avait l'air persuadé de ne pas s'être trompé de personnes... Il devait donc croire qu'il faisait face à leurs autres! Pour quelle raison seraient-ils recherchés? Pourquoi leur voudrait-on du mal? Qu'à-t-il pu arriver dans ce monde qui n'a pas eu lieu dans le leur? Cela donna au génie l'idée de tout révéler. Annoncer tout de go qu'ils venaient d'une autre "dimension" par un scanner pour accomplir une mission. Mais leur geôlier allait-il le croire? Connaissait-il l'existence de Lyoko? C'était un risque à courir... Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce fût une bonne idée... Les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques... Était-il donc préférable de glaner d'autres informations sur leurs alters pour mieux les comprendre, et donc prouver qui ils étaient? Cela allait prendre plus de temps... Mais avait le mérite d'être plus prudent! Oui, il valait mieux procéder ainsi. Le génie prit une grande inspiration et tâcha de garder son calme.

"Mais euh... Où s'est-on connus? Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous reconnais pas...". Non, il n'avait pas mieux.

"Ah, sûr qu'on s'est pas croisés depuis longtemps..." Ria l'homme. "Poliakoff, ça te dit rien?"

Poliakoff...? C'était impossible...

"Alors Nicolas, on me rapporte que tu as de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui?"

Cette voix féminine, jeune et haute perchée... Il ne lui manquait que des inflexions de caprice pour qu'elle lui appartînt...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Et devant eux se tenait une jeune femme qu'aucun des garçons n'aurait cru voir dans un tel lieu.

Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets étaient retenus en arrière par une paire de goggles, jaune comme le serre-tête qu'elle portait d'ordinaire. A la place de son ensemble rose et mauve, elle arborait une chemise courte et un short retenue par une grosse ceinture, le tout dans les mêmes tons que son alter, à peine plus foncés. Ses mains étaient emmitouflées dans des mitaines en cuir assorties à des paires de coudières et genouillères jaunes. D'épaisses chaussures complétaient cette combinaison. Ses yeux noirs affichaient une maturité durcie. Son port habituellement arrogant se voulait plus imposant. Pour un peu elle avait tout d'une combattante post-apocalyptique. Ce qu'elle devait être dans un monde pareil, ne put s'empêcher de songer Jeremie alors qu'il essayait de réaliser ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du regard de surprise menaçante que la jeune femme eut quand il parvint enfin à articuler l'évidence.

"... Sissi?"

* * *

**Chapitre un tantinet plus court, mais je prépare le terrain pour le prochain chapitre qui va révéler deux-trois choses sur Solar Building! Je dois avouer que sur la fin du chapitre, ça m'a bien fait délirer de faire apparaître ces deux persos secondaires aussi soudainement, vous l'avez pas senti venir hein? 8D **

**Bref, je vous retrouve rapidement pour la prochaine fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à suivre nos héros! Bonnes vacances à tous!**


	6. Monde 1 Solar Building : Who are you?

_**Bonjour bonsoir bonne nuit ~**_

_**Voici le chapitre 3 du Monde Solar Building, où on en apprend un peu plus sur pleins de choses! (ou comment faire un speech d'avant-chapitre pas franchement utile *SBAF*) **_

_**Je remercie au passage mes revieweurs assidus et ceux qui viennent lire en toute discrétion et silence! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir o/**_

_****______**Disclaimer (que j'ai oublié ces derniers temps, mais hey, on se doute bien que ça a pas changé entre temps): Jeremie et son équipe, ainsi que XANA, Lyoko et Kadic ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, tout le mérite revient à leurs créateurs ~** _

* * *

"C'est une blague ou quoi?"

La jeune femme claqua la porte derrière elle sans se soucier de la briser sous le choc. Elle sonda Jeremie des yeux, à la recherche du moindre indice qui lui confirmerait ses dires précédents. Le génie, lui, préféra ne rien ajouter. C'était bien elle, c'était bien Sissi qui se tenait en face de lui! Même si elle n'avait plus grand chose d'une diva fille à papa, il reconnaitrait entre mille ce regard plein de confiance! Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient tombés en des mains ennemies? Non... Sissi Delmas avait toujours été enquiquineuse, mais pas méchante... Et Nicolas! Ce grand idiot, constamment à suivre sa peste d'idole sans réfléchir... Ce n'était pas le genre de garçon à tenir une arme sans flancher... Pendant qu'il cherchait à comprendre, il remarqua que ses deux geôliers avaient tout autant l'air perdu que lui. L'évocation du surnom les avait clairement troublés. L'instant de silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'Ulrich, à nouveau pris d'impatience, relança la discussion.

"Ecoute, Sissi, on n'a vraiment pas le temps de..."

"Ne m'appelle surtout pas comme ça" Coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche. "Nicolas, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je n'suis plus sûr... Ils avaient rien sur eux, pas d'armes, pas de quoi les retrouver! C'était tellement suspect qu'on a cru à un piège, avec eux on sait jamais... Puis, quand ils sont revenus à eux, ils ont prétendu qu'on a fait erreur sur les personnes... Ca aussi, c'est pas possible, non? Alors on a prit ça comme une preuve qu'ils se foutent de nous! Mais là, je commence à douter..." Balbutia le jeune homme en se levant. "Tout ce qu'ils avaient sur eux, c'était des téléphones portables, en état de marche mais vieux..."

Il en tendit un à l'adolescente qui leva un sourcil. Elle le prit, le soupesa et toucha l'écran. Elle tapa rapidement quelque chose. Puis éclata de rire. Elle s'accroupit devant Ulrich en lui secouant le cellulaire sous le nez. Il était allumé et activé.

"Je me souviens bien de l'ancien portable d'Ulrich Stern" Commença-t-elle sans décoller ses yeux perçants du jeune homme. "J'avais décidé de le lui voler pour vérifier qu'il ne parle pas à d'autres filles... Bien entendu, le code pin m'en a empêchée. Ca m'a pris deux semaines, mais j'ai fini par l'obtenir. J'y ai tellement tenu que je m'en souviens encore aujourd'hui. Il m'a suffi de le taper sur ce portable pour qu'il me laisse passer. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : Ceci est son téléphone. Et tu es bel et bien Ulrich Stern".

Elle jeta la machine devant lui et se releva.

"La question maintenant, c'est : pourquoi te baladerais-tu désarmé et sans défense avec une machine dépassée et inutile de nos jours? Ca, ça n'est pas l'Ulrich Stern que je commence à connaître..."

Elle rouvrit la porte et attrapa une mallette qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Elle en sortit un pistolet et y introduisit quelque balles. Avant que les Lyoko-Guerriers n'eurent le temps d'avoir peur, elle le pointa avec une dextérité quasi-surhumaine vers Ulrich.

"Qu'est ce que..."

"Dis moi qui tu es, tout de suite" Ordonna calmement la jeune femme sans ciller.

"Sissi, pose ce flingue..."

"NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!"

La voix stridente qui avait fait trembler tout son corps imposa un silence de mort. Ulrich était complètement sonné à l'idée que la diva de Kadik lui parlât sur un ton si enragé tandis que Jeremie et Odd n'avaient qu'une crainte, c'était qu'à trop l'énerver, l'adolescente ne tirât accidentellement. Nicolas se tenait en retrait, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Sa camarade ferma les yeux et respira à fond avant de retourner à son interrogatoire.

"Mon nom est Elizabeth. Elizabeth Delmas. Appelle-moi autrement et je jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu auras le temps de regretter. Je repose ma question, qui es tu? Je précise qu'elle est aussi valable pour tes deux petits amis".

"Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est moi, Ulrich Stern!" S'empressa de répondre le ninja. "Et eux, c'est Jeremie Belpois et Odd Della Robia!"

"Ton activité?"

"Etudiant au collège Kadik, comme eux et comme toi, d'ailleurs... Quoique je commence à me demander..."

Jeremie fut soulagé que son ami n'en dît pas plus. En effet, même s'il était évident que les choses étaient différentes dans ce monde, il valait mieux répondre en fonction du leur. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'Elizabeth comprît qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici... Cette dernière demeura immobile. Son regard était insondable et de son expression rien ne pouvait être devinable. Le silence redevint pesant, chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées, le regard vers le sol.

Soudain, Elizabeth releva la tête. Et appuya sur la détente.

Odd poussa un cri de terreur en se pressant contre le mur. Jeremie, pris de court, ferma les yeux et se crispa. Il ne voulait surtout pas regarder. Il avait peur de ce qu'il y avait à côté de lui.

Ce ne fut que quand il entendit un "Oh bon sang" trop grave pour provenir d'Odd mais pas assez pour qu'il s'agît de Nicolas qu'il se posa la question. Doucement, il rouvrit un œil. A son grand étonnement, son ami était toujours à sa gauche, bel et bien vivant et entier.

"Un coup à blanc..." Dit Elizabeth en fixant son arme, comme si elle-même ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle accorda un regard vers Ulrich, puis vers le pistolet. "Vous n'êtes pas des ennemis... Vous n'êtes pas eux...".

"J'ai rien compris..." Souffla Odd, tout juste calmé.

"Ce pistolet m'a été confié par quelqu'un de spécial" Expliqua Elizabeth. "Il a un mécanisme supplémentaire permettant de reconnaître le type de personne vers qui il est pointé. Ici, tout ce qui n'est pas doté d'une chaleur corporelle est un ennemi. Cette arme tirera donc une balle réelle. A l'opposé, si c'est un allié repéré par le même système de chaleur, alors c'est une balle à blanc qui sortira. Vous n'êtes pas leurs alliés, c'est un fait acquis. Quant aux fait d'être eux... trop peu crédible. Je n'arrive pas à accepter cette hypothèse. Du moins pas totalement".

La jeune femme posa son arme dans la mallette et la confia à Nicolas qui sortit. Elle prit la chaise et s'installa devant ses prisonniers.

"Vous venez d'où?"

"Pas d'ici" Répondit simplement Jeremie qui voulait encore réfléchir à une meilleure réponse.

"Des étrangers, ça n'existe plus nulle part. Personne ne sort de chez soi. Pas uniquement par volonté, mais aussi parce qu'il est préférable de ne prendre aucun risque contre les dangers du monde. Pour vivre vieux, vivons cachés. Alors des nouveaux, c'est signe qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Je veux une réponse précise" Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix adoucie. Elle avait l'air bien plus disposée à les écouter qu'à son arrivée. Cela avait même l'air capital pour elle. Cela donna une idée à Jeremie.

"Nous ne dirons rien tant que nous n'aurons aucune nouvelle de nos amies. Vous avez leur photo dans la poche de mon pantalon" Négocia-t-il en s'abstenant de donner leur nom, au cas où. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour reprendre contact avec Yumi et Aelita tout en se donnant du temps pour élaborer un plan correct. Lui et ses camarades pouvaient même tenter de glaner quelques informations... Elizabeth attendit que Nicolas revînt dans la pièce pour lui confier la photo et expliquer brièvement la demande; il fit demi-tour sans le moindre commentaire. Jeremie réfléchit rapidement à la meilleure question à poser à la jeune femme. Celle qui leur en dirait le plus...

"Donc, euh... Si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes pas amis avec cet Ulrich Stern?"

Raté. Evidemment qu'ils n'étaient pas amis...

"Eh bien, si vous êtes vraiment eux, vous feignez bien l'ignorance..." Ironisa Elizabeth. "Ca fait trois ans qu'on a qu'une idée fixe, s'entretuer. Remarquez, pas qu'entre Stern et moi... Ses petits copains aussi."

* * *

**_Trois ans auparavant..._**

_"Hé, Uuuuulrich!"_

_Enfin, elle le tenait! Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'elle parcourait le collège à la recherche de son Ulrich chéri. Et cinq minutes pour Sissi Delmas, c'était cinq minutes de trop! Il avait intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne excuse pour la faire courir ainsi..._  
_Mais dès l'instant où elle le vit, son agacement s'envola. Il était si beau, assis près de la fenêtre de la salle de cours, le soleil valorisant ses reflets bruns... Elle en était sûre, ils feraient un couple fantastique! Il fallait juste qu'il laissât tomber sa carapace de beau garçon... Et ça, ce serait pour bientôt!_

_"Ulrich, je suis lààà!"_

_Le susnommé beau garçon leva les yeux vers la Princesse de Kadik, l'air passablement ennuyé. A ses côtés, un garçon maigrichon, les cheveux blonds ornés d'une mèche violette et les yeux brillants, squattait sa table. Voilà le pourquoi de la tête d'Ulrich! Encore une chance qu'elle fût venue le sauver..._

_"Oh, hé, c'est qui cette beauté?" S'exclama le garçon en la détaillant de haut en bas._

_Quoique, il n'était pas vraiment un danger..._

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Sissi?" Soupira Ulrich._

_Mais pour son beau, elle ne devait pas détourner son attention!_

_"Je me disais qu'on pourrait se voir, ce soir, après les cours?"_

_Une main dans les cheveux pour donner l'eau à la bouche..._

_"Eh bien..."_

_Il a dit oui!_

_"C'est entendu, rendez-vous dans ma chambre à 20 heures! Sois à l'heure surtout!"_

_Demi-tour en pointe pour conclure avec classe... Et elle avait réussi! Elle n'avait plus qu'à se préparer, et Ulrich tomberait à coup sûr dans ses filets!_

_Sissi fut si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle faillit ne pas remarquer la prise électrique, près de la porte de la pièce, émettre d'étranges éclairs... Il fallait qu'elle signalât ça à son père. Ce n'était pas le moment que le collège prît feu, précisément ce soir là!_

* * *

_Mais que faisait-il, bon sang?_

_Elle avait rangé sa chambre, s'était faite la plus belle possible, tout était réglé... Il ne manquait plus qu'Ulrich, le plus important, et bien sûr, il n'était pas là! On n'avait pas idée de la laisser en plan! Vingt minutes de retard, oui, c'était la laisser en plan! D'impatience, elle tapa du pieds au sol pour la trentième fois. Si jamais il daignait se montrer..._

_Au fait, pourquoi devait-elle attendre, hein? Puisqu'il ne venait pas, elle irait le chercher! Mais ça ne passerait pas comme ça! Elle allait lui montrer ce qui se passait quand on osait lui faire un coup pareil!_

_Sissi galopa le long des couloirs comme un taureau enragé, repassant dans sa tête les diverses manières de signifier son mécontentement au bea... A ce goujat. Le regard fixe devant elle, déterminée, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchât de lui._

_BONG!_

_Qu'est ce que... Le bruit venait de la chambre d'Ulrich!_

_Sissi se ravisa. On aurait dit qu'un meuble était tombé! Qu'est ce qui justifiait une telle animation? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce genre de tapage était interdit dans l'internat! Elle devait prévenir Jim! Sauf si... Elle avait peut-être là un moyen de le tenir... Un rendez-vous, et elle ne le dénoncerait pas! Cette pensée l'encouragea à finalement pousser la porte._

_"Dis donc Ulrich, tu sais quelle heure il est..."_

_SBAM!_

_Elle eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur. En jetant un regard, elle vit une sorte de câble d'ordinateur enfoncé dans le plâtre s'en extirper sans difficulté. En le suivant des yeux, elle constata qu'il sortait du sol, entremêlé avec d'autres câbles fous claquant les airs et tenant prisonniers Ulrich et le garçon maigrichon._

_Ulrich était en danger! Il fallait qu'elle fasse..._

_SBAM!_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire? Elle était elle aussi prise pour cible!_

_Mais d'ailleurs, comment ces câbles pouvaient-ils se mouvoir ainsi?_

_SBAM!_

_Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de se poser des questions..._

_Il fallait qu'elle agît! Qu'elle aillât chercher quelqu'un! Qu'elle sauvât Ulrich! Et qu'elle évitât de se faire fracasser contre un mur!_

_SBAM!_

_Mais ses jambes la faisaient souffrir... Elle avait dû mal tomber... Non, il fallait qu'elle se levât... Qu'elle se levât..._

_BANG!_

_Un immense éclair jaillit d'une boule électrique, encerclant la source des câbles. Ulrich et le garçon tombèrent au sol. Puis plus rien. Silence._

_Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer?_

* * *

_La matinée de cours fut particulièrement dissipée pour Sissi. Elle l'avait passée à éviter du regard chaque ordinateur et chaque prise électrique, de peur que le cauchemar de la veille ne recommençât. Il avait été si rapide dans son esprit que ses souvenirs avaient pris la forme de flashes. Elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de comprendre, et ni Ulrich ni Odd _ il s'était présenté sous ce nom bizarre _ ne lui avaient expliqué. Pourtant, elle avait la certitude qu'ils savaient ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, et sans doute était-ce juste le choc qui lui soufflait cette impression... Mais une chose était sûre : sa présence hier soir lui donnait le droit d'être mise au courant! C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait insisté pour se mêler à leur discussion, à laquelle participait également Jeremie Belpois, un intello de leur classe dont sa présence sur leur banc demeurait mystérieuse pour la jeune fille. D'accord, il raflait toujours les meilleures notes, mais là... C'était carrément inexplicable, illogique!_

_"C'était fou, le coup des câbles fous hier, hein Ulrich?" Commença Odd, coupant court aux pensées de Sissi._

_L'interpelé ne répondit pas; il se contentait de fixer Belpois, lequel toussota comme un professeur cherchant l'attention de ses élèves._

_"Ulrich, tu as dû commencer à comprendre, mais à vous deux, j'imagine que je vais devoir me lancer..._  
_Il y a quelques jours, je cherchais des composants pour créer des petits robots. Oh, rien d'exceptionnel, juste qu'ils puissent rapporter des balles, pour m'entrainer. Je me figurais que dans la vieille usine désaffectée, juste à côté d'ici, je trouverais peut-être ce dont il me fallait. J'ai profité d'une après-midi de libre et m'y suis rendu. En fait, c'est carrément un ancien complexe, avec la plupart des équipements en état de marche! Il y avait même un monte-charge encore opérationnel! Je me suis dis que, quitte à être venu jusque là, autant tout explorer.  
Je l'ai pris, et je suis tombé sur une immense salle, avec une sorte de machinerie que je n'avais jamais vue! Il y avait juste une accès vers une manette baissée, cachée par un boitier décoré d'une sorte d'oeil... J'ai cédé à la curiosité, et j'ai été le lever. D'un seul coup, la machine s'est illuminée! Elle a fait un vacarme épouvantable, comme si elle devenait folle! J'ai eu peur, alors je me suis enfui de l'usine.  
Je n'ai pas osé y retourner, jusqu'au lendemain où mon ordinateur s'est mis à buguer. A la place du programme que je travaillais, il a affiché l'espèce d'œil de l'usine! Le temps que je comprenne, ce fut le tour de mes robots : ils s'en sont pris à moi, et leur voyant avait aussi l'œil... Ca ne pouvait que venir de l'étrange machine! Heureusement qu'Ulrich est arrivé pour m'aider... Nous avons réussi à calmer mes robots, mais mon ordi, lui, affichait encore le même symbole. Je n'osais rien toucher, alors nous avons attendu. Au bout de deux minutes, une phrase s'est affichée sur mon écran :_  
**_Je suis XANA._**  
_Puis une boîte de dialogue s'est ouverte. Je me suis dis que je devais répondre, alors ce XANA et moi avons entamé une conversation. Il m'a dit être un programme dont le but était de nettoyer le Réseau Mondial des menaces informatiques qu'il trouverait. Il a été créé il y a des années, et marchait bien jusqu'au jour où l'armée a prit peur : XANA détectait certains de leurs projets comme menaçants pour la population ! Il allait naturellement les contrecarrer, alors l'armée l'a mis hors circuit en éteignant la machine qui lui servait de cœur, et en déclarant l'usine comme désaffectée. Il m'a dit qu'il m'était reconnaissant de l'avoir ramené à la vie, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir achever son travail, mais qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour que l'armée ne l'anéantisse plus...  
Mais il était trop tard : ils tentaient d'atteindre XANA ! Il devenait fou, il essayait de résister, d'effacer la menace qui lui parvenait... On a entendu la voix d'Odd dans sa chambre: il est donc allé l'aider, et c'est là que tu es arrivée, Sissi. Pendant ce temps, j'ai travaillé avec XANA à l'arrêt de cette attaque, tout en parlant avec lui au fur et à mesure que la situation se calmait. Il m'a juré que ce ne serait pas une attaque isolée, qu'il avait peu de temps...  
Il a besoin d'alliés pour le défendre contre l'armée. Il m'a proposé d'être son allié. Et vous aussi, vous êtes invités. J'ai besoin de vous"._

_Sissi demeura silencieuse, sonnée après un tel discours. C'était complètement fou... Mais Ulrich ne niait pas ; au contraire, pendant le récit, il avait hoché la tête aux moments qu'ils reconnaissait. Alors, c'était vrai...?_

_Mais eux, de si jeunes adolescents, se lier à un programme contre l'armée... Cette histoire était grave ! Ne valait-il pas mieux prévenir des adultes, son père?, Eux, seuls, que pourraient-ils faire?_

_"Je suis partant" Annonça brutalement Ulrich en se levant. "XANA est là pour effacer des menaces, on doit l'aider. Si l'armée a un projet dangereux, il faut l'arrêter"._

_"C'est vrai! Et puis, on doit lui doit une fière chandelle, sans lui on aurait pas fait de vieux os hier soir..." Renchérit Odd avec un grand sourire. Il tendit une main excitée vers Belpois qui la serra fermement mais amicalement._

_Ils plaisantaient ou...?_

_"Dites, je suis d'accord pour s'allier, ce genre de choses... Mais ça nous dépasse, non? On risque gros, il s'agit pas de manifester pour récupérer des portables confisqués ou un truc du genre! Il faut prévenir mon père, lui saura quoi faire..."_

_"Si on prévient un adulte, il préviendra les autorités, et ça remontera jusqu'à l'armée" Coupa Belpois froidement. "On ne peut pas prendre de risque. Ca doit rester secret, tant que ça ne fait courir aucun risque à XANA"._

_"Mais..."_

_"Hé, Ulrich!"_

_Le groupe se retourna d'un coup. Une jeune asiatique avançait tranquillement vers eux. Ulrich se leva pour la saluer, tandis que Belpois et Odd se contentèrent d'un geste de la main. D'où ces deux-là se connaissaient-ils? En tout cas, quand leurs mains se touchèrent, ils rougirent. Sissi se renfrogna._

_"Qui c'est, cette chinoise?"_

_"Hé, je suis japonaise!" Répliqua la jeune fille. "Tu voulais me voir, Ulrich?"_

_"Oui, heu... Je voulais te présenter à mes amis, Jeremie Belpois et Odd Della Robia. Je pense que vous allez vous entendre!"_

_Jeremie jeta un regard interrogatif vers le jeune homme._

_"C'est Yumi Ishiyama, elle est vraiment douée en arts martiaux, tu sais... Je me suis entrainée avec elle hier" Commença-t-il. "Elle pourrait nous aider, on aura peut-être besoin de se battre après tout..."_

_"Hum... On verra. On va faire connaissance au foyer, si tu veux" Proposa Belpois en remarquant l'expression intriguée de Yumi. _

_"Attendez, j'ai entraînement de Pom Pom Girl, tu ne veux pas venir voir, Ulrich?" Tenta Sissi, qui n'aimait pas du tout le sourire timide que SON beau arborait en croisant le regard de cette chin... Japonaise. Mais ce dernier l'ignora à moitié._

_"Vas-y, nous on va déjà réfléchir à la suite. On te tiendra au courant"._

_"Au courant de quoi, enfin? On ne sait pas quoi faire!"_

_"Oh, mais si" Répondit Belpois. "On va se préparer à combattre"._

_Le sourire qu'afficha le garçon glaça Sissi. Pour sûr, elle ne l'oublierait jamais..._

* * *

**_Cet imparfait du subjonctif me tuera, grmbl x_x_**

**_Bref, étant donné la rentrée approchante et le timing qu'il m'a l'air de falloir entre chaque chapitre, j'essaierai d'en publier un nouveau à chaque fin de mois, vers le 30. Celui-là m'a pris plus de temps que je ne l'imaginais, j'ai dû me repasser les deux premiers épisodes de la série ("Le réveil de XANA part.1 et 2") et refaire certains passages pour que ça colle x'). Mais anyway, de toute façon tout n'est pas dit, on ne sait encore rien de ce Jeremie Alternatif, et cette Siss... Elizabeth a encore quelques secrets à dévoiler ~_**

**_Au passage, je prépare aussi quelques fanarts liés à Mondes Alternés; ils seront en ligne sur Deviantart dans le mois je pense, mais je reparlerai de tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. _**

**_A la prochaine les amis, portez-vous bien, et bonne rentrée o/_**


End file.
